Star Wars: The Old Republic
Star Wars: The Old Republic '''— znana też jako '''SWTOR lub po prostu TOR, gra z serii The Old Republic. Jest to internetowy multiplayer, w którym gracz wciela się w postać ze Star Wars. Została wyprodukowana przez BioWare, Electronic Arts i Lucas Arts. Gra miała premierę 20 Grudnia 2011 roku w USA. Jest to kontynuacja popularnego Knights of the Old Republic i jego sequelu, Knights of The Old Republic II: Sith Lords. thumb|left|263px Akcja dzieje się, jak sama nazwa mówi, w czasach Starej Republiki, około 3000 lat przed Bitwą o Yavin. Gracz może wybrać stronę (Ciemna lub Jasna), zawód (Rycerz Jedi, Negocjator Jedi, Szmugler, Żołnierz Republiki, Wojownik Sithów, Inkwizytor Sithów, Łowca Nagród i Imperialny Agent) oraz wygląd swojego avatara włącznie z rasą (ludzie, twi'lecy, zabrakowie, cyborg, mirialanin, rattataki, chissowie). Każdy z zawodów odgrywa inną rolę w wydarzeniach w grze, a więc ma inne zadania i miejsca akcji. Ponieważ jest to multiplayer, to grając można napotkać innych graczy z całego świata, którzy grają o tej samej porze i można z nimi rozmawiać. Gra jest dostępna do pobrania i grania za darmo tutaj albo free tu. Wstęp Stara Republika Imperium Sithów Rycerze Upadłego Imperium Grywalne planety i rasy Planety Galaktyka w The Old Republic jest podzielona na pięć sektorów: Światy Jądra, Zewnętrzne Rubieże, Przestrzeń Huttów, Miejsce Imperium, oraz Nieznane Regiony. Jest czasami również dzielona ze względów politycznych, tj.: Republika, Imperium, oraz neutralne, bądź przygraniczne systemy. Oto lista planet, które może odwiedzić gracz. Startowe OrdMantell.jpg|Ord Mantell, port lotniczy NalHutta.jpg|Nal Hutta, planety w przestrzeni Huttów|link=Nal Hutta|linktext=Nal Hutta Korriban1.jpg|Korriban, ojczyzna Sithów, widoczny grób Ajunty Palla|link=Korriban|linktext=Korriban Tython1.png|Tython, świątynia Jedi|link=Tython|linktext=Tython Coruscant view EII 1.jpg|Coruscant, cnetrum galaktyki i stolica Republiki|link=Coruscant|linktext=Coruscant DromundKaas.jpg|Cytadela Imperatora na burzowej stolicy Imperium, Dromund Kaas|link=Dromund Kaas|linktext=Dromund Kaas mapagalaktykiHolonet.png|Mapa galaktyki z podziałem na pięć sektórów|link=Galaktyka|linktext=Galaktyka Alderaan1.jpg|Alderaan, planeta, na której ścierały się wojska Republiki i Imperium|link=Alderaan|linktext=Alderaan Planeta startowa, to taka, na której dana klasa rozpoczyna swoją rozgrywkę. *'Korriban - Wojownik i Inkwizytor Sithów *'Tython - '''Rycerz i Negocjator Jedi *'Hutta - 'Łowca Nagród i Imperialny Agent *'Ord Mantell '- żołnierz Republiki i Szmugler Pozostałe *Alderaan *Balmorra *Belsavis *Corelia *Coruscant - stolica Republiki *Dromund Kaas - stolica Imperium *Hoth *Ilum *Manaan *Nar Shaddaa *Quesh *Rishi *Taris *Tatooine *Voss *Yavin IV *Ziost Rasy Człowiek ''Zdecydowanie najbardziej powrzechny gatunek w Galaktyce, Ludzie są wszechstronni i są normą, na podstawie której inne rasy są oceniane. Sith Potomkowie starożtnej rasy, która dała imię Zakonowi Sithów i jego członkom, Sithowie Czystej Krwi mają wysoki poziom wrażliwości na Moc ostre wyrostki kostne. Cyborg Ludzie z wbudowanymi mechanicznymi częściami - aby zamienić brakujące narządy lub zwiększyć efektywność w walce. Klasy postaci Rycerz Jedi Negocjator Jedi Przemytnik Żołnierz 150px|thumb Wojownik Sithów [[Wojownik Sithów|'''Wojownikiem Sithów]] zostaje się dobrowolnie. Najlepiej, jeśli do takiej klasy wybierze się Czystej Krwi Sitha, Człowieka, Cyborga, Zabraka lub Twi'leka. Wojownik Sithów podlega pod zakon Sithów i jest strażnikiem Imperium Sithów. Wojownik Sithów w tej grze może wybrać jedną z dwóch specjalizacji: Maruder Sithów i Juggernaut Sithów. Towarzyszami Wojownika Sithów są: Vette, Malavai Quinn, Pierce, Jaesa Willsaam i Broonmark. Ta klasa jest odpowiednikiem Rycerza Jedi. Pojazdem tej klasy jest Fury-class Imperial Interceptor. 150px|thumb Inkwizytor Sithów Inkwizytor Sithów to postać, która została zmuszona do zostania Sithem pod groźbą kary śmierci. Najlepiej, jeśli do takiej klasy wybierze się Człowieka, Zabraka, Twi'leka, Czystej Krwi Sitha lub Rattataki. Inkwizytor Sithów może wybrać jedną z dwóch specjalizacji: Zabójca Sithów i Czarnoksiężnik Sithów. Towarzyszami Inkwizytora Sithów są: Khem Val, Andronikos Revel, Ashara Zavros, Talos Drellik i Xalek. Ta klasa jest odpowiednikiem Negocjatora Jedi. Pojazdem tej klasy jest Fury-class Imperial Interceptor. Łowca Nagród Łowcą Nagród zostaje się dobrowolnie. Rasa nie ma znaczenia. Łowcy Nagród nie należą bezpośrednio do Imperium, ale wypełniają jego zlecenia za pieniądze. Imperialny Agent Dziedzictwo Gra nie doczekała się kontynuacji, ale na jej podstawie pojawiło się kilka serii mediów. Zwiastuny Aby zachęcić ludzi do grania w grę, zostały utworzone zwiastuny, które dzieją się przed nią oraz w jej trakcie. Oszukani Pierwszy nakręcony zwiastun, Oszukani, powstał pierwszego czerwca 2009 roku. Trwa trzy minuty i pięćdziesiąt trzy sekundy. Jego akcja dzieje się w tym samym roku, w którym zostaje podpisany traktat z Coruscant i pokazuje zniszczenie Świątyni Jedi przez Sithów. Kiedy Malgus, Eleena Daru i Shae Vizla atakują Świątynię, na przeciw stają im Jedi dowodzeni przez Vena Zallowa. Dach Świątyni niszczy kanonierka Imperialna, z której wychodzi armia Sithów. Jedi zostają zabici, a Świątynia spalona. Na podstawie zwiastuna zostaje napisana książka o tym samym tytule. Nadzieja Drugi nakręcony zwiastun, Nadzieja, powstał czternastego czerwca 2009 roku. Trwa około sześć minut. Jego akcja rozgrywa się czternaście lat przed pierwszym zwiastunem i ukazuje bitwę o Alderaan, w której Jace Malcom i jego żołnierze próbują pokonać Sithów, ale wszyscy oprócz Malcoma giną. Satele rusza mu na pomoc, ale prawie zostaje zabita przez Malgusa. Jace odwdzięcza się jej, przykładając Malgusowi do twarzy elektroniczny detonator, który podczas wybuchu odrzuca go na drzewo. Satele pcha Malgusa na drzewa, a ten niszczy las swoimi plecami i ląduje ciężko ranny na jego końcu. Republika zwycięża i przejmuje kontrole nad Alderaanem. Powrót Trzeci nakręcony zwiastun, Powrót, powstał szóstego czerwca 2011 roku. Trwa sześć minut i dwadzieścia sekund. Jego akcja rozgrywa się w roku 3681 BBY, kiedy Sithowie się ujawniają i przejmują Korriban. Ujawnienie HK-51 Ofiara Oś czasu Serie Komiksowe Traktat Pokojowy Krew Imperium Zaginione Słońca Książki Fatalny Sojusz Oszukani Revan Zagłada Opowiadania Awangarda Przemytnika Trzecia Lekcja Ostatnia bitwa pułkownika Jace'a Malcoma Encyklopedie Sztuka i produkcja w Star Wars: The Old Republic Dziennik mistrza Gnost-Durala Przewodnik odkrywcy Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyklopedia Twórcy Pojawienia się Ponieważ gra wprowadza do świata Star Wars pełno nowych rzeczy (np. postaci, zwierząt, tytułów, itp.), nie zostało wpisywane " ". Zamiast tego zostały wprowadzone nowe oznaczenia. Tam gdzie " " nie obowiązuje pojawia się jeden z tych znaków: †, ‡, Γ, Σ, Θ lub Φ. Konkretne oznaczenia: *† – to inne źródło *‡ – to "Narodziny Kartelu Huttów" *Γ – to "Galaktyczne Myśliwce" *Σ – to "Galaktyczne Apartamenty" *Θ – to "Cień Revana" *Φ – to "Rycerze Upadłego Imperium" Przekreśleniem oznaczone są rzeczy wycięte z gry. Postacie Główni bohaterowie *Łowca; Łowca Nagród *Cipher Nine; Imperialny Agent *Barsen'thor; Negocjator Jedi *Bohater Tythonu; Rycerz Jedi † *Darth Nox; Inkwizytor Sithów *Gniew Imperium; Wojownik Sithów *Voidhound; Przemytnik *Meteor; Żołnierz Republiki *Przybysz; Sojusznik Φ Pozostali bohaterowie *05-D6 *Θ 08-RD *2R-CH *3-SN4 *44-ND *4-4TM *4-SEN *6E-O3 *A-4P0 *A7-M1 *Θ O'kar A'ko *A'zabii *Aakars *Aambler *Aarsix *Abalen *Abaron *Φ Abbeth *Abbus-Kelo *Abdan-Sho *Prewb Abias *Abryl *Φ AC-08 *Darth Acharon *Darth Achelon *Achitan *‡ Darth Acina *Actavarus III *AD-304 *Voklov Adaim *Adali *Adan *Adani *Adas † *Arkoh Adasca † *‡ Gez Addar *Addi'shon *Adi'son *Adon-larr *Adrazar *Adun *Bardian Aelto *Aerowynn *AG-11 *AG-15 *AG-16 *Θ Dak'on Agapoui *Braedon Agareth *Renalda Agareth *Agrular *Unaw Aharo *Φ Ahkar *Peema Ahuff *Aidarro *‡ Dep Aila *Ka'van Aip *Airen *Ajaan *Σ Ajolin *Akana-Tok *Akaste'vel *Γ Aki'tale *Akindra *Ess Al *Lesk Alair *Alaqua *Alaric *Alarii *Alauni *Ochroniarz Alaui *Alavai *Albathius *Albea *Albrek (junior) *Albrek (senior) *Alde (baron) *Alde (hrabia) *Darrus Alde *Haemon Alde *Joral Alde *Maelrich Alde *Pabel Alde *Renata Alde *Seraph Alde *Tavion Alde *Σ Nala Aldel *Aldogh *Alekam *Alethios *Algrunar *Alie *Alif *Ali-Le *Alilia *Alim'Gen *Allia *Belth Allusis *Alma *‡ Gan Alno *Alon *Alor-Wan *Altaca *Altaca's mother *Jesper Altax *Ffon Althe *Althu *Altiss *Kazianna Alvamma *Alvania *Alvena *Alys *Merish Alze *Amanoa † *Amaran *Ambassador *Amdra *Amikab *Amin-Le *Amonos *Amy *Amzartho *An'bal *Anarq *Anathel *Anathemos *Anbav'k *Σ Talena Ancia *Andan *Anders (kapitan) *Anders (kapral) *Ando *Momi Andrell *Wain Andrell *Andria *Andrik *Darth Andeddu † *Darth Andru *Ar'al Anec *Jefand Ange *Darth Angral † *Anhur *Anlen *Ann'ya *Φ Anna *Annihilation Droid XRR-3 *Annihilator 6K-A2 *Annihilator X-12 *‡ Det Annix *Anok *Anora *Anson *Anspi'shel *Anstiss *Antilles *Selia Antares *Antayen *Vaius Antinus *Uczeń Vaius Antinusa *Girr Antoc *Antona *Jeros Antonos *Anuli *Anyarah *Apex One *Apnok'k *AR-72 *AR-X9 prototype droid *Kossak Inijic Ar'durv † *Θ Arankau *Φ Arcann *Jon Arco *Darth Arctis *Φ Dalash Ard *Randun Ard *Arden *Ardmore *Ardon *Ardot *Ardran *Ardran's apprentice *Ardray *AR-G0 *Vol Argen *Argog *Argos *Darth Arho *Ariavos *Arias *Arim *Cavill Arin *Arjur *Arkanian hyperdrive engineer *Arkan *Arlos *Darth Arkous *Arl'Tokor *Armala *Armaruk *Noth Armin *Armored Whisper *‡ Arne *Arnth *Arnus *Arosh *Arrax *Arric *Φ Darth Arrid *Artano *Artok *Γ Ashy *Zola Arvannus *Riko Arzal *Arzanon *Arzhura *Asa-Ku *Φ Asani *Vyn Asara *Ascercia *Asha-Mu *Asirr *Assembler *Ath'en'terro *Athal-Je *Marren Atma *Atren *Atris † *Darth Atroph *Φ Draynon Atrus *Audila *Augatta *Θ Aurenia *AV-9R *Mas Avaho *Avamarivash *Avan *Avanj *‡ Avarok *Θ Avax *Aven *Averdon *Averon *Avers *Aves *‡ Lemda Avesta *‡ Pollus Avesta *‡ Shalim Avesta *Avitla *Avoira *Avorr *Avrun *Θ Halaib Aweti *Γ AX-871 *Axis *Ayesho *Γ Bey'wan Aygo *Denri Ayl *Vederiat Ayon *Ayor-v9 *AZ-322 Peacemaker *Azabi *Azalie *Azalie's father *Darth Azamin *Azraj-Nug *Azula-Hej *Γ B-3G9 *B-6NX *B-7G2 *‡ B-NK1 *B-R6 Prototype Droid *B0-2S Battle Droid *B2-44 *B2-T1 *B3-4T Disposal Droid *B3-RD *B4-T9 *B5-R8 *B5-2T *B6-31 *B8-M2 *B9-D7 *B'arud *B'skott *Dumah Ba *Dri'kill Ba'al *Vodo-Siosk Baas † *Bacara *Semist Bada *Lars Baddeg *Badmil *Badna *Bahlea *Bahlea's husband *Bailey *‡ Bairon *Jhaka Bakarn *Jhaka Bakarn's father *Syo Bakarn † *Syo Bakarn's father *Bakash *Bakishan *Bakmar *Bakuush *Trede Bakvalen *Balankin *Balaro *Θ Azarea Balawii *Balek *Balionn-Gur *Φ Balisk *Eckhorn Baliss *Yun Baliss *Xin Baliss *Jonas Balkar *Θ Balko *Ballala *Ballard *‡ Balog *Yadira Ban *‡ Pree Bandari *Darth Bandon † *Banley *‡ Banlon *Bann *Samovan Bann *Raith Bannik *Bannos *Halsia Banso *Harez Bant *Bao-Dur † *Baral *Baramak *Baranj *Darth Baras † *Baratatta Spirit-Leader *Doli-bur Barc *Bardo *‡ Malani Bardok *Barel-Slathborn *Barik *Barlen *Θ Reiyo Barnes *Barra *Barret *Chaney Barrow *Zale Barrows *Barsen'thor (Second) *Barstead *Bartaph *Vano Baruk *Bashenn *Basher *Bashrar *Bashun *Θ Weklae Baso *Bastra *‡ Basuda *Bas-Ton *Bas-Ton (imposter) *Bat'theria *Shi Bata *Shi Bata's wife *Bathens *Bator *‡ Batza *Vanto Bazren *‡ BB-6G *Φ BD-148 *BD-I1 *BD-R1 *Moryo Bean *"Beauty Queen" *‡ Bedareux *Bedd *‡ Beddek *Kal Bedo *Bedoch *Beebe *Beebo *Beejinz *Deena Behar *Beharen Droid Factory founder *Roshal Bek *Trina Bek *Bekhaj *Bekis *Wan Bel Sho *Arkin Bel *‡ Verls Belami *‡ Tad Belanger *Beldiss *Shrona Bel-Il *Belkan *Bella *Θ Bellana *Bellis *Belos *Beltek'k *Bemere *Benay *Bendick *Γ Benes *Benett *Julio Beni *Lana Beniko *Benn *‡ Arribid Bensen *Benta-Lo *Benx *Koga Beoset *Bera-De *Chondrus Berani *Berardesco *Beraxil *Θ Moga Berganto *Hacken Berge *Berix *Berooken † *Berow *Θ Jos Beroya *Θ Valk Beroya *Berric *Berrig *Rond Berrin *Bertrin *Φ Berusal *Beryl *‡ Cheiko Bes *‡ Rhon Bes *Beshar *Beshel *Besk *Galen Besk *Onna Beskren *Besprun *Bessel *Bessiker *Bessiker's brother *Hiran Bessiker *Bestia *Shol Bestros *Darth Betton *BH-7X *Φ Bhanak *Bhoenn *Bhotur *Θ Biabru *Bickell *Biddeck-Va *Groona Biddle *Big Gil *"Big Jan" *Shelas Biiks *Jolee Bindo † *Θ Antar Bintaghr *Birabosola-K *Birak'k *Biron *Kalda Biss *Black *Bladedust *Augin Blaesus *Augin Blaesus's bodyguard *Blarnak *Θ Blaster *Blearg *Bleb-Blek *Blenks *Pol Blex *Cada Bliss *Blizz *Renald Blohk *Tarro Blood *Blood Scream *Bloodgouge *Bloodskin *Bloodworthy *Blotus † *Blyes *Φ Fiorah Blys *Rasmus Blys *‡ Evie Bo *Θ BO-55 *Jessa Bo'den *Bo'kesh *Ghar Bodya *Bogolub *Boh-orus *Boibole *Bokete *Bol *Bola *Bolan *‡ Bolban *Bonne *Boonan *Boran *Asadia Boresa *Borga *Borgin *Borm *Bormo *Θ Boruush *Borz'Mat'oh † *Boskirn *Boudyn *Galway Bourke *Braum Bourne *Bourom *Bowdaar *Bracco *Brachtor *Samm Bradber *Bradel *Braden † *Tol Braga *Bragan *Zama Brak *Brakar *Brakka *Salus Bralor *Brandis *Φ Zai Branen *Branger *Lees Brannin *Branno *Braxx *Braynor *Brayso *Brazz *Brazzer *Brecourl *Breeder *Breerdin *Samara Breesh *Sharack Breev *Brega *Bregor *Brehg *Milos Brejik *Brejjan *Brek *Brel *Ark Brell *Cam Brell *Lew Brell *Bren *Brenak *Ismar Brengle *Φ Brennen *Breshin *Φ Aitan Brewgs *Brianna † *Vonddado Briimyo *Brin (Corellia) *Θ Brin (Rishi) *Cala Brin *Brinn *Brint *Brinton *Briqui *Broclin *Numen Brock *Brocky *Brogon *Brohmer *Brok *Broken Scar *Hekken Brol'trop *Broll *Brolla *Brolla's right hand *Brolla's rival *Brolok *Brom *Brontes *Broonmark *Broonmark's father *Bro'orvta *‡ Sigea Broos *Shonaan Broquel *Brovto *Broysc *Brrik *Bruan *Greggo Brudd *Bruhn *Brukarra *Brukes *Brunar *Brundle *Brutann *Jon Brygies *Stev Brygies *Bryint *Bryn *Bryson *BT-9 *Bulga *Bull *Θ Bulo *Bulwark *Fez Burba *Kodai Burkan *Shan Burku *Burne *Burnok *Burnout *Θ Burr *Butcher of Bannakon *Buzz *Byten *Byzal *BZ-9D *C-06X *C-13 prototype droid *C-20 *C-5D1 *C-6RR *C-E29 *C-RD4 *C-RG9 *C-9X *C0-R1 *C2-D4 *C2-N2 (Barsen'thor) *C2-N2 (Hero of Tython) *C5-M3 *C6-N8 *C86 *C9-4O *Chla C'cHaan † *Cabaril *Jicoln Cadera † *Jicoln Cadera's wife *Torian Cadera *Cadix *Θ Deron Cadoruso *Cafian *Cahill *Renn Cahol *Caicos *Caille *Cal *Calagott *Calaverous *Calia *Caliqu *Calle *Callef *Calm Mind *Calphayus *Calum *Camm *Camren *Θ Camrov *Cana *Cannibal-demon of the Summit *Fyrel Cannor *Cole Cantarus *Captain of the Fortitude *Cara (Crossfire) *Θ Cara (Revanite) *Carac *Carhart *Carina *Carlon *Carness *Carnus *Caroowar *Lanius Carr *Zayne Carrick † *Kira Carsen *Kira Carsen's father *Kira Carsen's mother *Carsiri *Cartel Associate 0U-1FY *Cartel Associate N4-T3 *Cartel Associate S3-JH *Cartel Associate S3-ML *Jonah Carter *Carteri *Cason *‡ Kodo Cass *Cassius *Cav *Kay Cavarat *Cavrus-Til *Cawelyn *Cazzush *CB-08-4 *‡ CC-121 *‡ CC-9G *Tharan Cedrax *Ianna Cel *Ortan Cela *Celestra *Cendence *Ceptor *Cera *Cerik *Ceryss *Cessik *Cestus *CGR-80 *Ch'hedt *Yvellee Cha *Lu Chagra *Chak'aghakh *Chalak-Ka *Chalik *Shorjin Challas *Chamma † *Cha'nagh *Chance *Σ Chanigresh *Chane *Chappral *Gart Charkron *Char-Le *Char-Nok *Charnagus *Charnoq *Charnso *Darth Charnus *Charol *Lya Charrel *Chaskar *Neiya Chault *Chayloss *Che'nash *Chedd *Chedd's brother *Cheketta *Charotke Chel *Chelah *Cherkolotar *Cheroth *‡ Cherush *Rou Cheryen *Chesla *Chessiq *Chevuk *‡ Chiana *Chiann *Chiiv *Childar *Childress *Chivz *Barleos Choid *Chomm *Chonu *Chopper *Chorlen *Φ Breyer Chorn *Chornarov *Θ Chrone *Jomar Chul *Chull *Chullka *Churnis *Cibinel *Cineratus *Cineratus's father *Ciphas *Cipher Three *Cipher Four *Cipher Eight *Cipher Twelve *Cipher Twenty *Ciqala *Claw *Aphiram Clay *Cleaning Probe F7 *Cleaning Probe G44 *Cleaning Probe X101 *Cleaning Probe Z02 *CN-94 *Co'overma *Cobus *Cohn *Collo *Colsan *Combo *Concealed Voice *Conlath *Contispex I † *Sennegrin Coops *Φ S.W. Copplochwost *Cora *Coral *Θ Coratanni *Tai Cordan *The Corellian *Coria *Corin *Coris *Balic Cormac *‡ Naiad Cormin *Cormun *Θ Nol Corovani *Corr *Corrin *Sarel Corro *Lana Corrs *Corruptor Zero *Chay Cortess *Dugan Cortess *Jihar Cortess *Pashon Cortess *Peyar Cortess *Coruscant stim trader *Duke Corwin *Muriel Corwin *Cote *Couli *Larris Cozekk *CR-97 *Θ Laiurea Crafyt *Crawrit *Cresken *Tol Cressa † *Andra Cressen *Andra Cressen's mother *Corlis Brado Cressen *Θ Dakarus Cridmeen *Crissom *Crizlon *Cronnin *Sellia Cronus *Vanus Cruor *Foreman Crusher *Crymi *Crystal *Maris Csayni *Θ Robay Csoalka *Cuallas *Curao *Curske *Cynerus *Cyrisop *‡ Cytharat *CZ-8X Eradicator Droid *D-03A *D-2B8 *D-3X *D-7RZ *‡ D-LZ8 *Θ D0-M9 † *Θ D2-0A *‡ D3-X9 *D4-N7 *D5-F2 *Φ R'bik D'nec *Phylo Daan *Dabrin *Daek *Dagg *Dahar *Nalrin Daheel *Daizanna *Dajan-Ko *Dak-Ah *Marl Dak'win *Φ Dakk'ik *Yu Dakar *Dakron *Sal Dakron *Daksh *Dal *Dalern *Dalga-Wo *Dalkan *Shassa Dalle *Dalom *Dal-Rin *Damarcus *Damaris *Damarus *Damek-Ol *Damrosch *Fieler Dan *Fieler Dan's daughter *Dane *Danison *Droger Dann *Dannax *Θ Athleenia Dannuz *Danod *Danstrom *Vex Dantos *Danurorus *Gom Danvik *Θ Seoath Daotyl *Jiyan Dar *Kao Cen Darach † *Gav Daragon † *Jori Daragon † *Tam Daral *Cole Darba *Dardan *Dareg *Darek *Darel-Ka *Daresha *Fell Dargun *Dargus *Dark Heart Abomination *Tari Darkspanner *Dar'Nala † *Sav Darnell *Rian Darok *Σ Weni Darooga *Darro *Darrok *Darrst *Darshyn *Darthyn *Eleena Daru † *Daru'da *Dashar *Dasim *Dask *Lahanna Dask *Marren Dask *‡ Daskarta *Θ Dastid *Davel-Ka *Davi *Zak Davies *Davit *Davorak *Layek Davos *Davrill *Alison Dawn *Σ Daxarn *Daz *Deadfall *Traxalis Deagua *Dealk *Dean *Baron Deathmark *Darth Decimus *Deddo *Boab Deduun *Deepenbroke *‡ Defain *Defenestrator *Defte *Raspyon Degger *Φ Alex Dei-Licoli *Dejan *Dekay *Dekk'lar *Φ Narissa Delau *Delemede governor *Nik Deleru *Ria Deleru *Φ Gret Deljeevo *Rowan Delk *Dellocon *Delona *Φ Lazna Delothrea *Delquis *Delsa *Demagol † *Memnon Demaratus *DeMare *Roggar Den *Σ Xheoch Den *Dena *Denal-zon *‡ Viado Denan *Dendim *Dendotaloga-K *Φ Miot Dengd *Φ Dengril *Dennik *Σ Dentan *Denth *Liam Dentiri *Φ Veeroa Denz *Φ Veeroa Denz's overseer *Der' behag *Derester *Derish *Dermian *Dern *Qoen Dervul *Deshor *Martinique Desler *Desora *Dester *Destha *Detector *Kilo Detton *Deulo *Jaro Dev *Devish *Devlin *Armin Devonan *Devotek *Devron *Devsh *Dezdarmu *DG-93 *Dhaiv *Dhal *Eidgar Dheas *Shiraben Dheas *Θ Dhuramav *Di-go *Lahoa Diatog *Diida *Diirn *Xynso Dilaatuem *Vuk Dimitrius *Orgus Din † *Dindo *Melkor Dinn *Diyaz *Djal *Σ Djanistak *Kaliyo Djannis *Arrisan Djo *DK-9 *D'nar *DN-314 Tunneler *Dobe *Karin Dochek *"Doctor Hope" *Gunaray Dod *Bevera Dodonna *Dogran *Dok'madd *Morrun Dokaas *Dokath-Ra *Φ Dol *Dolgis *Dolso *Dolus *Ako Domi *Dommu *Sakan Do'nair *Donal *Kreth Donar *Jelven Donn *Donovan *Θ Donovarr *Doorn *Dorak † *Ryler Dorant *Dorcha *Dorheek *Dorian *Quorian Dorjis *Aleksei Dorne *Elara Dorne *Vasil Dorne *Dorotsech *Dorotsech's astromech droid *Dorotsech's wife *Dorrick *Dorsil *Dortho *Doruk *Leego Dov *Gabe Dovaro *Kat Dowani *Draahg *Barrison Draay † *Krynda Draay † *Lucien Draay † *Dracen *Drage *Dragen *Monta Drai *Φ Hyra Dram *Veneb Drassk *Draxus *Rylee Dray *Φ Zar Draya *Arak Drayen III *Nok Drayen † *Risha Drayen *Risha Drayen's mother *Drayson *Dread Guard Commander *Dread Masters' apprentice *Dreeson (general) *Dreeson (sergeant) *Drefin *Dregg *Dreho Dreho *Φ Terion Drel *Bilikin Drell *Ulla Drelliad *Drellik *Talos Drellik *Talos Drellik's brother *‡ Vom Dresid *Φ Dretcher *Drev *Drexel *Γ Drezin *‡ Remulus Dreypa † *Maya Drin *Φ Mekus Drin *Drinda-Zel *Drizan *Lanniter Droge *Dromol *Neelo Droobas *Drooga † *Drowl *Cathan Dru *Druan *Drugindi *DS-224 Colossus *Eleo Duboir *Biel Ductavis † *Duen *Dugge *Diab Duin † *Diab Duin's bodyguard *‡ Valsil D'ukal *Lapad Dula *Farren Dulz *Duma *Dumat *Dumerin *Jax Dumont *Karo Dunder *Dunn (ensign) *Dunn (supply sergeant) *Hun Duo *Urlos Du'Ram *Durand (Corellian) *Durand (Hoth) *Durant *Wes Durga *Durmat *Durren *‡ Aeon Durron *Θ Desiraye Dusat *Dust *Dutonian *DX-AX *DX-M2 *DX-TX *Dya-Tamm *Dynaroth *Rohlan Dyre † *Θ Salth Dysar *Dyshotto *Dzoun *E-B0W *E5-D5 *Jiinan E'ron *Eagle *Eamul *Ean *Ebebdian *Eben *Ebenga *Eckerd *‡ Ecklin *Ecko-Do *Gatten Edaine *Edan-Je *Edder *Eddon *Edease *Edikar *‡ Edrii *Edruu *Edruu's father *Rinnas Edu *Edvaalda *‡ Eerena *Efa *Alec Efran *Egan *Egara *Eidolon *Eisek *Ejal *Ejro *Darth Ekkage *Eldo *Elek *Dathis Elgin *Eli *Eligyn *Elihsu *Elin *Elizhis *Elkin *Zez-Kai Ell † *Ellis *Ellrak *Elmel *Marren Elna *Elsar *Elshuu *Elson *Elsor *Θ Kanner Elysar *Von Elzif *Emarka *Emarra *Emlita *Gephree Emm *Emmens *Σ E. E. Emmons *Emmoridg *Θ Bodakus Emol *Θ Rayche Emperva *Raktha Empor *EN-4C *EN-C7 *Enaq *Encot *Endless Focus *Endran *Ennlicher *Darth Enraj *Udo Ensh *The Entity *Temzin Eph-Emmas *Θ Hak Eraag *Θ Eraana *Erelut *Ergast *Eric Ericsen *Erindax *Eriquel *‡ Erkens *Kennerlo Erlo *Erragh *Θ Arven Ershall *Jonas Escalus *Mila Escalus *Mila Escalus's father *Esdras *Eseni *Eskel *Tertra Essa *Esshai *Essor *Estopatrin *Estus *Etah-Rel *Eth *EV 3D3 *Evad *Everis *Dooce Everton *Evlen *Evoc-Ra *Evonnus *Evran *Evvin *Exander *Exteen *Eyeless *Ezeraline *Ezra *F3-T2 *F8-N0 *Fa'ann *Voontara Fa'athra *Fabel *Fabizan *Fadith-Ki *Φ Faedral *Failsafe *Duras Fain *Laranna Fain *Naman Fal *Naman Fal's son *Falch *Falcon *Cal Falcone *Barr Faldrin *Faliden *Falk (Hoth) *Falk (Section X) *Falkun *Fallaxen *Harlon Fane *Kaellus Fane *Taros Fann *Fannatex *‡ Fanrill *Faradin *Faraire *Sophia Farash *Boro Fareed *Farenan *Dev Farkus *Farlonn *Farn *Farnis *Ceta Farr *Deagan Farrell *Ri Farrona *Farsal *Θ Farseam *Farvin *Brenna Fash *Fashaka *Fashk *Darth Fastus *Fatal Elegy *Fau-Kes *Fauler *Fawste *Irizon Fawx *Faye *‡ Traa Feaan *Feb'Noota *Meck Feem *Feero *Fel *Feldon (Human) *Feldon (Zabrak) *Fellil *Φ Gowrik Felrou *‡ Piani Felswoop *Madel Felth *Madel Felth's agent *Daria Felton *Potul Fen *Fenn *Fenn's daughter *Fenn's wife *‡ Dag Feraan *Feras *Ferav *Ferdoin *Fereden *Feresyl *Ferlu-Da *Fermin *‡ Lane Ferow *‡ Taza Ferral *Θ Onna Ferran *Ferren *Ferrid *Ferrig *Ferrin *Ferrin (agent) *Ferron *Ferrus *‡ Tol Feshin *Qyzen Fess *Qyzen Fess's father *Cassus Fett † *Φ Khomo Fett *Vorten Fett *Fetzellen *Feydu *Feyenn *Fhentar *Fhorjak *Fia *Fierros *Fillorean † *FimmRess *Finley *Finn *Attros Finn *Firehawk *Θ First Grand Protector *First Huntsman *First Pakuuni settler *Nalan Fiskin *Fixer Two *Fixer Seven *Fixer Twelve *Fixer 41 *Fixer 66 *Fixer 88 *Fixer 103 *Fixer 308 *Fizik *Flash (Twi'lek) *Φ Flash (Trandoshan) *Rizos Flautply *Flayn *Flaz'arrir *Φ Silas Fleetfire *Flensia *Flesh Raider Bladewielder *Flesh Raider Chieftain *Flesh Raider Ravager Chieftain *Flingeld *Zarro Flynn *Folaris *Folex *‡ Eskol Folstock *Foobba *Φ Fora *Ford *Zelka Forn † *Forris *Forrod *Forrs *For'senn *Φ Kenrik Fost *Genter Fosse *Fouchiert *Fount of Rajivari's guardian *Fovish *Fraabaal *Vereta Fraabaal *Vereta Fraabaal's mother *Berin Fraal *Frang *Franges *Frann *Fratch *Sera Fray *Dariana Frayus *Freedmar *Kiregan Freem *Kelia Freen *Torval Fregner *Freid *Frej *Frellder *Elaxis Frellka *Freyden *Gern Frezik *Frira *Frostclaw *Frotto *Frun *Fubini *Fu'Jessom *Fulminiss *Leo Furth *Futrad *Fuz'een *Fylan *G-05 *G-4T *G-5KN *G0-A1 *G0-S5 *G0-T0 † *G0-T9 *G07-DY *G4-0M *G4-B3 Heavy Fabricator *G5-M1 *G6-M2 *G'Bilard *Aulus G'luun *Ga'ram *Gaccerin *Gachial *Gaden-Ko *Gadux *Gaff *Gagesk *Gaidin *Φ Forta Gair *Gajoru *Dor Gal-ram † *Galall *Φ Mona Gale *Galen *Galia † *Alara Galir *Alara Galir's mother *Enok Galir *Fizz Galko *Conrad Gall *Nina Gallendo *Gallia *Galron *Junter Galt *Retheus Galthe *Galvan *Gizmel Gam *Gambo *Gamden *Gamoruk *Gamrokodavi-K *Imodin Ganalya *Ganarog *Ganbar *Reid Gandon *Auselio Gann *Devar Gann *Devar and Kindra Gann's mother *Kindra Gann *Ganno *Ganron *Ganthus *Gantrell *Ganuk *Baous Gapuois *Lesi Garahe *Garatak *Garault *Θ Garblaque *Θ Garblaque's astromech droid *Garboza *Gardit *Garel-Mo *Garen *Sidonie Garen *Gargath *Gargun *Garik *Gark *Vance Garlint *Prellon Garn *Vistis Garn *Garnik *Gar-Nok *Garold *‡ Vilus Garr *Garret *Garrok *Garrum *Garthe *Garthrus *Garu *Garus *Garvimm *Elin Garza † *Gatekeeper *Gatheri *Gattan *Θ Gaurick's mufti *Θ Gaurick's mufti's son *Gav *‡ Fillan Gawash *‡ Myrla Gawash *‡ Roop Gawash *GE-31 *Geana *Geates *Geden *Geeda *Rex Geer *Murbek Gehn *Kalisa Gehnso *Kalisa Gehnso's Padawan *Θ Geiz *Gek *S. Geland *Gelens *Gele'ren *Gelrex *Φ GEMINI Prime *‡ Cedral Gend *Horoth Gendi *Horoth Gendi's master *Sathina Genz *Geozel *Geph *Gerault *Silas Gerenz *Geric *Gerlon Two-Fingers † *Gerr *‡ Veran Gerr'oun *Gerrard *Kelsa Gerro *Gerrut *Ges-Su-Kai *Gesen *Faramn Ges *Fallanter Gest *Γ Aven Geth *Γ Aven Geth's father *Γ Aven Geth's mother *Getzo *Zakxon Gewchi *Gezda *‡ Pra'Thima Ghan'ta *Gharn † *Sunder Ghettz *Gholan *Poronth Ghon *Tazonthe Ghon *Ghorrin *Ghoss *Ghost *Ghulil *Gialto *Gialto's husband *Gianna *Φ Gibbons *Gil *Gilroh *Giradda *Aitalla Girard *Heitor Girard *Norn Girard *Raffid Girard *Zacar Girard *Girik *‡ Rannek Gisk *Gisseran *Gixsa *Gjonfs *G'klarg *Gleelan *Glorificent *Glort *Glorzo *GNR-47 *Godan-Ur *Nasan Godera † *Godoba *Goh *Barden Golah *‡ Golden Fury *Karastace Gonn *Gon-Sa *Luran Gonthor *Veag Gonwa *Goonawaro *Goran *Gorbus *Gore Claw *Goren-Bo *Darth Gorgos *Darth Gorgos's apprentice *Gorik *Gorima *Φ Thades Gorkultok *Θ Gorna *Gornik *Duran Gorr *Θ Gorro *Gorry *Gorshaa *Goss *Gosse *Gostel *Gosular *Gotrut *Gouge *Θ Travecao Govan *Gozubb *‡ GR-18 *Graag *Graal *Graata *Grady *Velasu Graege *Craige Graf *Graffam *Gragov *Φ Daruula Grah *Graham *Grahuur *Graich *Φ Xan Grainik *Gramm *Grandarak *Grang *Granlo *Grann *Grannin *Grannon *Granta *Φ Niall Grast *Grataa *Grath *Grathan *Beelzlit Grathan *Cellvanta Grathan *Dathka Graush † *Graul *Gravak'k *Darth Gravus *Gray Star *Callan Grayne *Greepo *Greeva *Greist *Nadia Grell *Tobas Grell *Tobas Grell's bodyguard *Σ Khom Grelt *Φ Tarso Gren *Θ Arlo Grennen *Γ Grenthean *Greve *‡ Grevin *Seigford Grey *Grezor *Grigor *Grikton *Grimyk *Gro'lak *Groben *Groj *Grokan *Grol *Grollix *Groonor *Grorrgh *Grossh *Grov *‡ Lassa Grovon *Grub *Grud *Θ Grumm *Grummalt *Θ Mezel Grumpken *Grund'messel *Grymarch *Eskella Gryton *GS-908 *G-T7 *Gthyk *Guardian of Dark History *Guardian of the Inner Sanctum *Gundo *Aza Gundo *‡ Chellemi Gunn *Gunta-Mer *Guon *Gurveer *Gutshot *Guunta *Guyvar *Gwarror *Gwe-Ro *Orrick Gwyndon *GXR-7 command droid *H1-2F *H2-A0 *H2-FL *H4V-1K *H-5LH *H-8 *Haazen † *Habbaz *Hacklin *Haddon *Σ Hadiir *Darth Hadra *Hadrik *Raya Haedele *Haken *Hal *Ha'laa *Halacia *Sal Halak *Hall *Hallen (crime lord) *Hallen (Jedi) *Hallow Voice *Halloway *Halpern *Halrii *Halykus *Hamar *Hanaal *Hanar-Ye *Handro *Hanera *Hanley *‡ Hanthor *Hakkun Re Hanuther *Kips Haogin *Haranexlah *Hardin *Hare'en *Haren *Haresh *Hareth *Hargrev *"Headbutt" Hari *Hariso *Aleyna Hark *Harken *Harkun *Harkun's grandmother *‡ Harlal *Tobin Harlan *Harlas *Harok *Dak Haron *Haronn *Harp'r *Harris *Φ Harris (Yavin 4) *Dahl Harris *Harro *Harrum *Θ Geons Harson *Hartke *Redok Harvast *Harvey *Harvus *Jarn Harvus *Hasper *Hasslo *Hatchet *Hatchling *Hathe'k *Σ Hathkor *Hattak *Hauer *Havox *Havren *Hawk Leader *Hawkins (Belsavis) *Hawkins (Corellia) *Mia Hawkins *Neyla Hawkins *Haxet *Mola Haxtor *Hayg *Hayg (Corellian) *Haze *Hazeen *Head of House Barnaba *Heart Rend *Heavy Resource Recovery Machine 5 *Hebesh *Hedrow *Heedley *Heen-Sa *Heerimus *Heir to Pavia's throne *Heirad *‡ Aila Helano *Helarin *Hele *Helid *Helik (Human) *Helik (Nautolan) *Heljus *Braigin Helk *Heln *Helricks *Zank Helrott *Helver *Hemmings *Hendrick *Kole Hendry *Henla-Vaa *Henzen *Hepswick *Herald of Bloodgouge *Herald of Karagga *Hereafel *Herkuun *Herm *Heronus *Keikana Herot *Herral *Matthew Herral *Xak Herral *Herron (Corellia) *Herron (Nar Shaddaa) *Herron (Taris) *Σ Rorkys Hesh *Voro Hesh *Heshtra *‡ Solida Hesk *Φ Heskal *Hesker *Hestun *Θ Hethna *Hetter *Riegenn Hetuu *Hextal *Hib-R-ak *Hidden Blade *Marn Hierogryph † *Brendan Hillin *Hirosho *Hirra *Gedron Hix *Diago Hixan *HK-01 † *HK-47 † *Φ HK-55 *‡ Morgen Hlude'forda *HMC-10 *Hogan *Hoggon † *Φ Sanno Hok *Holiday *Hollis *Hold *Holtz *Homax *Hooll *Φ Bellic Hondi *Horak-mul † *Horan *Tulak Hord † *Tulak Hord's rival *Horell *‡ Horic *Horn *Hoske *Hreda *Hrosus *Shada Hsskhor *Hua *Danbar Hue *Lela Hue *Noab Hulis † *Hull *Cassa Hun *Hunn *Hunt *Dana Hunt *Hunter *Hunter Moon *Huntmaster *Tyus Huols *Hurada *Hurd *Hurdenn *Hurdenn's Rodian mistress *Hurdoc *‡ Hurkwill *Γ Writch Hurley *Kazzak Hurn *Hurwell *Huttsbane *HXI-54 Juggernaut *Addalar Hyland *‡ Arnell Hyland *Adronik Hyllus *Vector Hyllus *Vector Hyllus's mother *Rhana Hyss *I5-T1 *Idonia *Idriono *Ieldis † *Iero *Igro *IK-4C *Darth Ikoral *Ilikith *Illares *‡ Ilosov *Ilox *Roarcher Ilran *Ilun *I-M3 *Imani *Γ Darth Immern *Imogh *Imos *Imot *Imperial Station Captain *The Imprisoned One † *Ina'irolia'kleoni *Inath *Hrenn Indiru *Addy Ingrol *In-iK *Inivon *Injaye *Θ Inkari *Elias Inkari *Vald Inosp *Interrogator *Iodana *‡ IR-77 *Darth Iratus *Darth Iratus's fourth apprentice *Felix Iresso *Irex *Berr Irichmin *Ironfist *ISD-12 *ISD-80 *Isen *Ishanna consul *Ishla *Iskrila *Isric *ISS-7 Guardian Battledroid *ISS-944 Power Droid *Ithcharaka *Θ Iven *Ivernus *Ivers *Ivis *Ivok *Ivory *Θ Ivress *Ixa *Izak *Izink *Σ Izzar *Σ J-0S4 *J-4K4 *J8R-1 *Jaako *Aphel Jaarn *Jack *Ja'dan *Tana Jadance *Jadek-To *Jadeonar *Ryssa Jadeonar *Jadick *Darth Jadus † *Jael *Jaffkee *Darth Jaga *Jaggard *Jagger *Jago *Jai *Fahren Jaj *Jak (pirate) *Jak (technician) *Jakarro *Jakker *Jalba *Jal'Jinis *Jalis *Jaller *Jalta *Dorian Janarus † *Janner *Janney *Jannik *Jannor-Cel *Janor *Ares Jansen *Janthir *Jarael † *Jaral (female) *Jaral (male) *Garon Jard *Jarenthi *Jarg *Jarix *‡ Gareth Jarn *Jarobi *Jarr *Silas Jarrde *Kellian Jarro *Jarvey *Factor Jarvus *Kaylan Jase *Jassick *Jastal *Θ Jav *Karrels Javis *Serjil Javis *Vargai Javis *Ava Jaxo *Jaxun *Jaymis *Jaynes *Jazen *Jed *Jed's wife *Izzeebowe Jeef *Jeek *Jeelg *Jeelvic *Jeerag *Jefris *Ajoha Jeh *Jekhop *Jenar-Sei *Θ Jenarian *Jenna *Jennings *Tarben Jenoquan *Jensen *Jensyn *Jephego *Jerikko *Chax Jernil *Jerren *Jerridan *Jerrod *Jeryl *Jesh *Anora Jessel *Jessop *Arca Jeth † *Jetok *Jettison *Jev *Sarria Jevad *Jevek *Jex *Jez *Jhaffus *Jheeg *Tervor Jheran *Jhian *Jhorval *Jiak *Jiik *Jillins *Jin-Olori *Φ Orus Jind *Jindra-Var *Φ Ka'hadith Jinwa'a *Φ Jirrik *‡ Jisan *Jiv Trick-Shot *Joce *Jocend *Jo'dath *Brucce Jo'dee *Jogo *Jogotha *Johnston *Θ Biguh Johs *Γ Johun *Jojames *Joka *Jokull *Jolam *Gor Jolda *Jolda (female) *Jolda (male) *Jolis *Jolus *Jonkan *Jonos *J'oorj *Rul Jophen *Danah Jor *‡ Efflan Jor *Heron Jorael *Jorek *Jorelle *Aric Jorgan *Jorin *Joris *Jorland *Hanik Jormani *Jormin *Jorn *Jorol *Jorr-Da *Jorthal *Jorsooda *Joruk *Jorus *Jory *Joti *Jowah *Φ Jowmaac *Joy *Jreizel *‡ J'Ruush *JT-02 *JT-03 *JT-05 *JT-10 *JT-11 *Yet Jub *Juda *Juda's mother *Judin *Juhani † *Jujuin *Jule (Sith Empire) *Jule (Tatooine) *Rhon Jun'yon *Θ Era Jung *Junk Armada's admiral *‡ Ambre Junsen *Jurithus *Jurnak *Juuho *Juul *Juvarek *K-2G1 *K-4NV *K0-29 *K3-F7 *‡ K4-E2 *K6P-3 *K7-22 *Φ K'krohl *K'Vorn *Θ Marko Ka *Kaal *Warad Kaalt *Eva Kaayz *Kabath *Kabbura *Kaddreth *Φ Hali Kadir *Kadriss *Jaric Kaedan † *Yshaar Kael *Kaelynn *Kag'areth Queen *Kahesh *Ben Kahob *Ben Kahob's wife *Kahyin *Kaid *Kailur *Φ Kaius *Kaiza *Kal *Kalahk *Kalakar Six settlement's governor *Kalas-Na *Kaldeni *Aelan Kalder *Erin Kaldo *Kaldona *Gyden Kall *Kallaaddik *Kallakar *Aloysius Kallig *Athelis Kallis *‡ Leanne Kallo *Darth Kallous *Kallum *Kalmic *Kalor *Jin Kalosi *Portho Kaltemmic *Kalthir *‡ Kalveck *Kalyn *Kam *Kamel *Kamdin *Kallik Kan *Kanarosiku-K *Shesta Kancen *Kancras *Sachal Kand *Kanda *Wyll Kander *Kandhar *Reldar Kandik *Kandon *Kanen *Kan'grell *Davik Kang † *Kanna *Φ Kanner *Kanno *Kanno's daughter *Θ Kantale *Kanzin *Kaogar *Lefry Kaonai *Selgh Kap'gohe *Σ Feldrax Kar *Kar'wa *Karagga *Jek Kardan *Θ Kareena *Karella *Karhei *Karhel *Karish-Ma *Kariya *Θ Bluuto Karlabasy *Karloss *Karlsu *Lem Karner *Karok *Karp *Nomen Karr *Darth Karrid *Karsim *Karssk *Shariss Kartur *Σ Karu (captain) *Karu (Jedi) *Φ Balan Karus *Karvus *Lodenth Kashar *Kashim *Kasra *Kassien *Kasstroff *Nar Kasuen *Kata *Katcho *Kateo *Za'heen Kaur *Kavaros *Θ Kavork *Kavos *Kavsun *Vidas Kawats *Kawrelak *Θ Kaya † *Kayd *Kayen *Esorr Kayin *Giana Kayl *Vanara Kayl *‡ Kazac *Kazo *Rekt Kedand *Keeling *Keemos *Keenor *Keeper's wife *Kehel *Keighlah *Keighlah's brother *Keikodi *Kejik (Balmorra) *Kejik (Tython) *Norvaan Kel *Kel'sara *Merrk Kelborn *Keldroth *Kelen *Kel-Fi *Novin Kelke *Kella *Kellik *Kellin *Kellor *Orbis Keln *Keloh *Kelric *Kels *Kelthan *Θ Kelvi *Kemm *Sylen Kempar *Kench *Kendrel *Θ Kendruh *Kent *Jevin Kent *Zinda Kent *Kentradee *Kephess *Keratho *Kerkarr *Ker-Na *Kerrian *‡ Kerrin *Kersin *Keryha *Keshani *Keshk *Kesler *Gavail Kespan *Javek Kespira *Evans Ketara *Keth (Sith) *Keth (Twi'lek) *Aleema Keto † *Satal Keto † *Jaen Kett *Keyo-So *Kezzit *Khandrex *Θ Vaor Khazlan *Khel *Kherus *‡ Mal Khestekk *Garren Kho *‡ Khobisho *Bax Kholer *Γ Khoris *Teron Khorro *Khourlet *Khoveri *Khreusis *Khypes *Ki-Da *Ki-Lu *Kidles (female) *Kidles (male) *Urana Kiel *Urana Kiel's brother *Urana Kiel's mother *Kieral *Kilit Leader *Kilit Three *Kilit Four *Cedarik Killesa *Killik Praetor *Kilon-Roc *Rycus Kilran *Archiban Frodrick Kimble *Kina-Re *Kindin *Kingston *Oron Kira † *Kiral *Adamar Kirb *Kirbi *Tre'vor Kirieleison *Harridax Kirill † *Kirius *Tan Kirin *Kirnon *Φ Narin Kiros *Kirter *Kisadran *Kitit *Kitpth *Nevis Kitt *Ki-Ve *Bela Kiwiiks † *Kixiaralu † *Kladak *Klage *‡ Paul Klarrk *Ada Klee *Klemral *Oleg Klerren *Klewer *Kligton *Zee K'lin *Klin *Klintok *Σ Estah Kloy *Knash *Kneely *Sarn Ko *Koam *Sammo Kob *Kobbeth *Trea Kobbeth *Viyo Kobbeth *Kodo *Koep *Arteles Kol *Kolbaa *Kolbaa's majordomo *Kolbrun *Javis Koldor *Vol Kolla *Kollis *Koloch *Bex Kolos *Kolovish *Kolvin *Komi *Komo *Komok-Da † *Adele Konya *Koplin *Nikollan Kord *Korek *Valen Korik *Redris Korin *Korkresh *Welex Korofu *Kortawa *Korum *Korus *Θ Korussk *Korvan *Korventine *Korvus *Kory *Koryst *Nandrobarr Korzod *Kosh *Kotal-De *Kotan *Koten-Su *Γ Yassia Koth *Ardun Kothe *Edra Kothe *Neven Kothe *Kouvar *Rane Kovach *Kovic *Θ Morran Kovoe *KR-82 Expulser *Kraay *Krade *Vadis Krag *Krallo *Merrish Kran *Krand *Krannus *Kras *Krash *Ondia Krasul *Riv Krasul *Valdon Krasul *Zorin Krasul *Krata *Krau *Kree *Deth Kregg *Krel *Ki-Ta Kren *Krepkit *Kreshan *Kreshin *Kresk *Exal Kressh † *Ludo Kressh † *Vodal Kressh *Krevan *Jindo Krey *Kria *Alli Krieger *Erek Krieger *Θ Krigg *Krikit *Krillis *Krimyn *‡ Nigh Kris *Gavon Kroan *Kroius *Krolak *Cy Krolo *Kromo *Γ Krovos *Krukal *Γ Krupp *Kryos *Σ K'torna *Ku-ki *Vatri Kulan *Davon Kull *Kullen *Kullin *Vall Kumauri † *Kun *Exar Kun † *Kunoa *Θ Incki Kunzler *Θ Kurse *Grommik Kurthson *Kuthak *Kuthana *Kutille *Jatta Kuum *Φ Ky'lee *Kyndern *Sedyn Kyne *Θ Gromm Kyral *Kyrenic *Kyrus *Kytoma *Kyvax *Kyyrah *L2-PN *L3-E7 Colossus *L3-R3 *L3-V5 *L4-B5 *Γ L5-V2 *L'raak *Bow La *Laandon *Labe *Labine *Θ Halsta Labiqon *Lachei *Darth Lachris *Ladd *Ladra *Lady of Pain *Laeras-Wu *Lain-Ricie *Grancha Lakand *Lakkna *Lalat'k *‡ Nora Lam *Ory Lam *Lucky Lana *Lanai *Rangos Lanar *Landai *Σ Landez *Lanesord *Langor *Langstrom *Lanklyn *Lankost *Φ Lanos *Lanoyo *Coro Lanra *Lantikus *Laotah *Torkel Laphmer *Φ Lara *Larall *Larbec (Alderaan) *Larbec (Balmorra) *Larcet *Larcoh *Larek *Larindaz *Larith *Larkin *Larrot *Larus *Θ Larvon *Laryn-Ki *Traze Lasfer *Laskin *Lassicar *Γ Yn'neell Lassurg *Laverse *Lavik *Lazhae *Lazlo *LD-402 *Leah *Leen (corporal) *Leen (private) *Leero *Legat *Lehibe *Lek *Lekk-Ji *Gayem Leksende *Yem Leksende *Lelek *Lelo-Vo *Lem *Lem-Ofars *Cela Len *Aryn Leneer † *Lenks *Γ Len'na *Lerek *Φ Nica Leross *Lesher *Leskogo *Lessah *Φ Leta *Letta *Lett-Shara (captain) *Lett-Shara (Moff) *Leuro-Khian *Bina Lew *Θ Lex *Ley'arsha *Φ Leyta *Lhunu *Queneth Li *LI-45 *Li'lith *Liagri *Lida *Lieber *Liefur *Zalin Lih *Ekayn Liistot *Sabaya Liistot *Liko'da *Lin *Lin (Dagger Wing) *Lina *Linapim *Linh *Lishi-Na *Teven Liss'ard *Jomun Litas *Liv'trai *Livien Finance Minister *Lk'graagth *‡ Llane *Llantho *Lo'tar *Deringon Lobacc *Locke (Corellian) *Locke (Sith Empire) *Locust *Lodani *Benna Lodd *Ornas Lodin *Lodish *Loell *Lofa *Varus Logan *Lok *Arkon Lok *Θ Lokaibus *Lokar *Eckard Lokin *Lokir-Ka *Uwin Lokk *Rand Lokta *Lomasigaro-K *Lona-Ru *Londar (Human) *Londar (Twi'lek) *Londrod *Zadik Lone *Longeye *Hagen Longmyre *Thekko Longshot *Loonda *Loovi *Lopar *Loposa *Bosann Lor'kor *Lora *Lorain *Loramarr *Lorant *Lorchlar *Lord of Agony *Loreeves *Loren *Zan Loren *Lorenn *Lorik *Baron Lorn *Φ Seb Lorod *Sannus Lorrick *Lorro *Lorul *Lorvon *Garak Los *Lost Prince (impostor) *Lost Prince *Lotek'k *Swaine Lothar *Lothor *Loun *Love *‡ Kolo Lovek *Lox *Loyada *Loyat *LR-5 sentinel droid *Wen Lu-Dasz *Lu'bratnik *Lucen *Lucen-Tok *Γ Ne'wha Lukaze *Θ Lumo *Luna *Lunatta *Lunddel *Veeboo Lunx *Lunya *Luquena *Lurking Doom *Lurr *Luta-Vel *Luth-Ki *Luthro *Luunti *Lychosik *‡ Lyla *Arden Lyn † *Lyne *Lynlee *Rikael Lysannis *M-2VB *M-5Q5 *M-78 *M1-4X *M2-AUX Foreman *‡ M3-8Z *M3-OB *‡ M5-RT *M7-P2 *M8T-V *M9-08 *Kean Ma'Sheavor *Ma'tti *Maa Tin *Rose Maanki *Benton Maas *Bekos Maatu *Mace *Mack (Sith Empire) *Mack (Taris) *Madaga-Ru *Mad'ahn *Madel *Gord Madel *Cassius Madine *Φ Madon *Madoon *Θ Madreeg *Grundorsen Maelo *Maer *Mag *Magar *Magaran *Magnus (Cold War) *Magnus (Jedi) *Magras *Magra-Su *Mahish *Mahreen *Mai *Maire *Θ Mak'eef *‡ Maki'voro *Makna-Ha *Mako *Leria Makonel *Makoon *Θ Frod Makora *Mal *Malahan *Darth Malak † *Mala-Ren *Θ Malaphar *Hale Malcolm *Jace Malcom † *Savorin Malfus the Seventh *Darth Malgus † *Malichose † *Malinna *Elios Maliss *Arak Malkan *Dibbon Mallo *Mallohe *Malora *Malroy *Maltok *Φ Tir Maltu *Manda *Mandalore the First † *Mandalore the Indomitable † *Mandalore the Lesser † *Mandalore the Ultimate † *Mandalore the Vindicated † *‡ Evresh Mandritis *Tanya Mane *Maneros *‡ Manju *Mann *Ghitter Mannes *Manus *Mar-Da *Maraad *Φ Maral *Θ Blacaa Maralt *Φ Keru Marasa *Marclonus *Marcovic *Marcum *Marcus *Φ Mykal Mareeno *Hu Marell *Mar'gavrok *Θ Dael Margok *Θ Ralen Margok *Mariin *Mari-Lucen *Maritte *Mariyk *Markan *Φ Marklo *Marko *Crysta Markon *Θ Thera Markon *Vij Markos *Marn *Duhl Maroth *Adeline Marr *Darth Marr † *Visas Marr † *Marragh *Marric *Marshall *Marstro *Jundo Martik *Θ Angol Martilla *Θ Bez Martilla *Θ Derrus Martilla *Marto *Martonn *Martos *Sedni Maruk *Marvon *Marxa *Trayca Masani *Masax *Maseloo *Θ Masha *Mashallon *Masken *Mason *Tralie Masoon *Broga Masrii *Massey *Master of Questions *Θ Droaitas Mastowsh *‡ Cos Mastruk *Matare (Human) *Matare (Zabrak) *Materrus *Mathin *Γ Mathiren *Matreyden *Rogun Matt'rik † *Lycus Mattle *Matto *Bizal Mavole *‡ Max *Palla Mazlin *ME-D1 *Chanya Medaal *Medechas *Medle *Medliuna *Medo-Ja *Meerko *Fir Megsan *Fir Megsan's father *Mei *Darth Mekhis † *Mekks *Mekton *Melana *Melarra *Melas *Lysennius Melchiro *Meldo *Melicoste *Melikah *Melindra *Melkans *‡ Shyon Melkans *Mell *Meller *Otak'or Meln *Ledo Melnic *Φ Andur Melor *‡ Mena *Menerus *Mennaus *Menoda *Obromius Menthaus *Mentor *Mentor Assassin Beta *Mentor Assassin Theta *Mentor Assassin Zeta *Odumis Mer *‡ Mereel *Meric *Mericci *Merion *Merkus *Meropta *Mesan *Gorv Mespit *Androclus Methodius *Metzar *Mical † *Michyl *Mieq *Miev *Dev Migensoh *Miharr *Mikaen *Mikul *Milarzen *Θ Milenec *Miles *Medjay Milesius *Φ Miller *‡ Demaera Mills *Mimi *Min *Darth Minax *Samara Mindak *Theovor Mindak *Theovor Mindak's wife *Minder Four *Minder Five *Minder Nine *Minder Fourteen *Minder Twenty *Mindi *Minik *Minister of Intelligence (Cold War) *Minister of Intelligence (Galactic War) † *Φ Ronum Minkus *Agerin Minosh *Minst *Minst (decoy) *Mira † *Mira (Mirialan) *Mirev-Ka *Mirisa *Mir-Ki *Mirru *Ernisto Misar *Mishta *Darb Misken *Mist *Mitraela *MK-RU *Mkaal *ML-T2 *Σ Mnek *Mnesus *Erimus Moayoi *Mobile *Θ Mochiri *Γ Modo *Mogg *Apharu Moh *Mohgren *Randor Mohl *Θ Mokan *Mol *Θ Raygus Mol *Molcarrus *Molik *Molvar *Molvar's cousin *Monarch of Pavia *Monk *Monkabi *Θ Montrose *Moorint *Θ Shisha Mor *Skav Mora *Moracen *Moran *Morant *Morastu *Θ Tilian Moravai *Φ Morel *Urtel Moren *Mac Moria *Moriden *Morint *Moritt *Celeste Morne † *Moro *Φ Gav Moros *Bengel Morr *Terrak Morrhage *Morsel *Darth Mortis *Θ Elloise Moru *Θ Ren Moru *Morus-Lok *‡ Dris Mosan *Tana Moss *Mother Machine *Θ Reku Moz *MP-77 *MQ-12 *‡ Sandra M'rfee *Masha Mrinx *Dootu Mu Bacha *Mu'thansa *Mucdermon *Mug'garat *Muglund *Muheeda *Muir *Mular'Stef *Neb Munb *‡ Muntanye *Φ Avia Mur *Murdok *Kord Murdok *Murghir *Murtag *Murthil *Karness Muur † *Miel Muwn *M-V09 *MX-T4 *Myahh *Myles *Mynock *Myrella *Myrial † *Myrnad *Myshurr *Γ MZ-12 *N0-HX *N4-01 *N4-71 *N4-S4 *N5-D3 *N5-R3 *N6-BC *N-7F5 *Xoltyr N'lson *N'var *‡ J'virgo N'yen *NA-71 *Na-TaK *Darth Nacheria *Ilic Nadab *Nad'alin *Freedon Nadd † *Nadien *Memit Nadill † *Rhee Naez *Nagarreken *Nagis *Nails *Naja *Nakar-Sel *Nakassk *Nakiya *Nalto *Namada *Nam-aK *Namarr *Nan-Dijer *Nann *Nareen *Narem *Tre Nareves *Leeha Narezz *Φ Narj *Narlock *Brad Narong *Narrik *Vell Narroc *Narvusin *Jor Nasar *Nashal *Natara *Nataya *Nath *Emmo Nath *Natho *Nattis *Nattle *Naughlen *Navik *Navrata *Navreek *Nayel *Nayon *Nbat *Ne'gyan *Necus *Necus's apprentice *Nerub Nebb *Neddis *Nedecca *Needa *Needa's brother *Neeya *Nefarid *Nehal *Nehal's aide *Nehimmo *Shanaph Nek *Φ Gwhirrye Nekor *Nekra *Nelant *Nelchek *Nelex *Nelom-Wa *Nemok-Ta *Suudaa Nem'ro *Suudaa Nem'ro's beast master *Nen-Ji *Darth Nephantes *Vees Nerich *Nerogim *Nerrethel *Nerrick *Nerrik *Nerril *Nesker *Neskett *Renzfeil Neuwt *Neva *Jerol Nex *Nexwig *Nianla *Mua Niab *‡ Katha Niar *Nic'ala *Nidaljo *Nigh *Night Jaws *Jewl'a Nightbringer † *Nightmare Pilgrim *Darth Nihilus † *‡ Arrin Nikols *‡ Blanca Nikols *‡ Ritte Nikols *Nil *Harson Nild *Niloc *‡ Nilos *Φ Dasch Nilrann *Nimi *Nim-Sa *Σ Nitch *Nivi'sec *‡ Nivo *Niya-Ton *Nizkif *Njanner-Pok *NK-33 *NL0-A *Noab-De *Leebo Nobim *Noch *Φ Nocturno *Nodin-Fe *Noh *Jaylla Noh *Nohrwan *Nokril *Nol *Nollus *Nongta *Thendys Noori *Nor'dro *‡ Noraa'Kazz *Θ Noray *Noraz *Norbo *Calo Nord *Vort Norman *Carl Norn *Noros *Sia Norrin *Norro *Korin Norrus *Norus-Wel *Tyrlena Norvold *Nost *Θ Notka *Noumeian *Novane *Aja Novar *Γ Kendra Novar *Chrimar Noven *Φ Novo *Gester Noxx *Jik Noyid *Nozabuiba *NR-02 *Φ Trel Nu *Φ Nu'na *Nuen *Nug *Numinn *Darth Nurin *Nurkolas *Shaela Nuur † *Nae Nuuv *Tiffan Nye *Nyine *Choel Nyl *Nyranos *Nyranos's father *Ralon Nys *Nyscha *Naarud Nyydo *Nyzes *O6-D5 *Θ Kutri O'a *Oarr *Θ Obai *Caibbest Obarel *Obatt *Obenth *Obinn *Obinn's rival *Obip *Obrukasha *Ocera *Odan-Urr † *Odar *Odeph *ODX-9 *Falner Oeth *Falner Oeth's son *Ofaree *Offra *Ogan-Dei *Ogathu *Odgen *Φ Oggo *‡ Juvard Illip Oggurobb *Ogun *Oh'dvek *Ohta *Oilcan *Φ Nico Okarr † *Oklart *Old Man *Θ Olia *Olkav *Ollien *‡ Olok *Φ Conraad Om'wurt *Oma'gorek *Θ Torrig Omal *Laren Omas *Ommin † *Domi Omus *Carth Onasi † *Ondorru *Bezar One *Ono-Mi *Onok *‡ Ander Onos *Onto *Onway *Oodora † *Oordu *Ooroz *Opelan *Operator IX *Jered Opreen *Chemish Or *Orailus *Oranda *Orawn *Orazio *Kom Orda *Yem Ordalien *Kamus Orden *Hex Ordin *Canderous Ordo † *Corridan Ordo *Warusman Ordo *Darth Ordrem *Erik Orentiis *Rhea Orentiis *Jari Orez *Andon Organa *Brant Organa *Charle Remmot Organa *Charle Remmot Organa's grandfather *Dolin Organa *Elric Organa *Elz Organa *Gesselle Organa *Haley Organa *Hallam Organa *Jeren Nolus Organa *Lenan Organa *Lew Organa *Linel Organa *Nomar Organa *Nomar Organa's father *Nomar Organa's uncle *Padrus Organa *Pallos Thessius Organa *Rickard Organa *Samara Organa *The First Organa *Vala Organa *Wynne Organa *Orgglo *Orias *Jaq Orin *Orin-Va *Orkren *Orland *‡ Varnus Orlec *Orlian *Orloth *Tharis Orne *Orpharya *Kevan Orr *Reyedo Orr *Visrak Ortano *Ortis *Ortoggan *Ortol *Θ Orton *Ortosin *Ortuno *Onya Oruel *Orus *Brel Orus *Revinal Orzik *Nonzo Oshorr *Oslom *Ostar-Gal *OT-15 Eradicator Droid *OT-17 Eliminator Droid *Ot'ona *Otal *Oteg *Otheros *Nezhel Othren *Otoforli *‡ Otokwo *Ottau *Oudon *Darth Ouzal *Ovakar *‡ Caran Ovarug *Ovech *Ovold *Ozer *Ozurist *Ozzik *P-0A5 *P-2XN *P-3B2 *P-3DB *Σ P-5C3 *P-7B7 *P6-K4 *P8-47 *Paal *Paarkos *Tenus Paato *Fion Pach *Mil'ri Padanb *Padin-Sor *Geris Paelid *‡ Teela Paesante *Netula Pahn *Pajro *Paladius *Palak-Ti *Yoss Paldamar *Palinx *Gandra Palis *Palkell *Ajunta Pall † *Pallas *Panaw *Pandorr *Panin *Aurren Tuile Panteer *Deris Panteer *Gaul Panteer † *Gaul Panteer's killer *Katei Elinari Panteer *Silara Panteer *Panthin-Dro *Paolen *Yuon Par *Par-Nok *Paria *Paril *Φ Tress Parion *Θ Parisa *Kennet Parn *Parnax *Φ Grayda Paro *Θ Delakroi Paroeidag *Paron *Parr *Dagus Parral *Parren *Θ Juars Parrka *Nolan Pars *Parson *Partogg *Φ Len Parvek *Glearius Parvil *Parvux *Pashok *Pat-aK *Pathel *Pathroh *‡ Patient Zero *Patorr *Paul *Paul (Hoth) *Paus *Nadai Pawaro *Payne *PD-44 *Peblak *Pecto *Peden *‡ Peej *Θ Bestul Pelizmo *Pell (Human) *Pell (Nautolan) *Jorda Pell *Milo Pellam *Pen'thruta *Darth Perash *Kayla Perlis *‡ Peron *Perovius *Perrichion *Perrin *Pers'lya † *Φ Kal Petrin *Peters *Petrak *Pevthak-Fra *Palo Pevv *Peyterra *Phaeris *Phalanx *Yuleph Phan *Phaaral *Σ Necra Phaest *Φ Pharb *Pharen *Pharen's sister *Pharoth *Pharshol *Phennir *Phenter *Denard Philo *Milo Phipps *Hael Phirce *Phi-Ton *Phol *Tythan Phomm *Phrague *Phraken-Nal *Phrayan *Φ Phre'ne *Phyne *Phytus *Pierce *Piertra *Piloc *Eliss Pim *Awdrysta Pina † *Pineek *Pirrell *Pirul *Pitkth *Niall Piv *PK-1R *Pla'atoh *Plasmajack *Playt *Plennid *Plex *Pliktu *Plodd *Plorbaas *PO-12 *Pobarazotu-K *Pogu *Jaymizu Poh *Relus Poh *Polarin *Dav Pold *Ryden Pollad *Darmas Pollaran *Ban Wan Pollo *Maverse Pontilo *Maverse Pontilo's daughter *Maverse Pontilo's wife *Portani *Minos Porter *Φ Possak *Travi Pott *Poz *Pradoc *Malora Pradon *‡ Prahmin *Prakkath *Prand *Pratt *Praven *Raythen Predot *Φ Preeti *Prejad *‡ President of the Makeb Mining Concern *Presk *Pretrex *Nariel Pridence *Prin *Prinn *Pritch *Prithor *Prnthik *‡ Prodoranya *Progus *Proh'ven *Project EK-8 *Project Sav-Rak *Project TG-5 *Wentell Pron *Prophet of Vodal Kressh *Proshen *‡ Prosk *Protarius *Prothee *‡ Protison *Prototype A-14 *Prototype B-16 *Prototype Dx-2 Pyrodroid *‡ Prototype Droid HL-1 *‡ Prototype Droid TK-7 *Prototype Rk-4 Sentinel *Prototype Rx-2 Shockdroid *Proxinus *Kamen Proy *Prudy *Prudy's father *Prudy's mother *P-T48 *Pursal *‡ Alex Pyagg *Sanju Pyne *Valion Pyron *Pyther *Q'Anilia † *Q'kal *Darth Qalar *Σ Reodan Qan *Θ Qaraah *Qarin *Qawohl † *Cay Qel-Droma † *Duron Qel-Droma † *Ulic Qel-Droma † *Σ Qella'tak *Qet *Qiltakka *Qista *QM-35 *‡ QO-99 *Qo'el *Qonbla *Qor'thest *‡ Qorvin *Qoussk *Kassor Quade *Quae-Na *Qualie *Quan *Orth Quane *Quanera *Quarl *Quarn *Quarris *Θ Daegots Quaslk *Quellon *Zain Quelrak *Quen-Ton *Querit *Ona Querit *Quil *Quilb *Quilljayk *Quilon *Malavai Quinn *Quintis *‡ Sarthon Quis *Quisun *Quorr *Quorrom *Jokskk Quosto *R-5TM *R-9XR *R0-P6 *R4-GL *R4-Salvatron *R6-D0 *R'hoteb *Jaaxine R'nar *RA-30 *Ra'vek *Φ Choza Raabat *Jaardu Raax *Devon Race *Racer A2D-3 *Racer B9G-1 *Racer CGK-0 *Rachari *Rachel *Rachel's partner *Rade-Sa *Feylara Raed *Raeda-Ke *Ragar *Ragate *Ragel *Marka Ragnos † *Rago *Raikon *Raim-Ner *Raimu *Rajiss *Rajivari *Rak *Darren Rakal *Raklann *Raklo-Mo *Arkos Rakton *Banok Ral *Ralan *Rale *Ralebedth *Ralesk *Φ Ralo *Nalen Raloch *Ralos-Vok *Custo Ramak *Kreegan Ramar *Arfan Ramos *Θ Dace Ran *Ibellia Ran *Ranath *Rance *Atton Rand † *Rand (commander) *Rand (corporal) *Rand (worker) *Randa *Randescent *Γ Zasha Ranken *Rankin *Rann *Lamalla Rann *Ranna *Ranneth *Θ Jaygon Rannis *Φ Raab Rannon *Rannos *Ranor *Rans *Raptus *‡ Moradin Rar *Rarkgah *Θ Rarrook *Rarsk *Rasche *Rashal *Raskurro *‡ Raspard *Rassan *Raste *‡ Ratcatcher *Rathari *Iopiane Ratle *Pit Rauhut *Darth Ravage *‡ Raveen *Φ Drake Raven *Rawaat *Raxxus *Θ Ray'en *Rayfel *Raykos *Raymon *‡ Trebold Raynor *Razak *Razer *Razik *Amille Razna *RC-42 *‡ R-C92 *Juran Reb *Rebus *Red Blade *Red Walker *Sodoh Reddik *Jacus Redick *Redivus *Thelonia Redrish *Derrik Reed *Sindal Reed *Reedendu *Reeho *Thon Reemus *Reese *Nolin Reevas *Refain *Refour *Φ Reg *Regg *Reggok *Ilyan Regus *Rehban *Rehkta *Reico *Reicovis *Reiki *Reki *Rell *Rellu *Relnex *RE-M0 *Ethen Remak *Θ Remilok *Remmy *Gryffin Remus *Aralah Ren *Skohani Ren *Θ Tyfor Renadal *‡ Renak *Lekern Renald *Jace Rendu *Tahm Rendu *Renegin *Jela Reneke *Koval Renge *Renik *Renishi *Renning *Rennith *Gault Rennow *Replicator *Resh *Resik *Charles Reskin *Aleea Ressel *Rethana *Rether *Revaak *Θ Revai *Revald *Revan † *Revar *Andronikos Revel *Andronikos Revel's father *Revis *Rex *Dheno Rey *Reyal *Θ Demas Reyalmid *Korman Reyes *Samala Reyn *Reyzek *Jerris Rez *‡ RG-L8R *Rhamm *Φ Rhax *Rhemer *Rhexa *Rhigoth *Rholl *Rhys *Θ Harlow Ricks *Φ Ricmar *Darth Rictus *Rido-Attar *Ridu *Rieekan *Riencam *Rigby *Rigel (captain) *Rigel (Zabrak) *Corso Riggs *Corso Riggs's father *Corso Rigss's fiancé *Corso Riggs's uncle *Rona Riggs *Riilna *Rikdine *Harman Rike *Rikel *Ril *Rilan *Riloh *Rimark *Merritt Rineld *Chorto Rinn *Taya Rinn *Rint *"Ripclaw" *Riserre *Rish *Risold *Riss *‡ Deena Riss *Rist *Maddor Rist *Markos Rist *Rehanna Rist *Thorin Rist *Victor Rist *Ritter *Rivels *Casey Rix *RK-C3 *RL-4 *RM-T2 *R-N05 *R-NT1 *Θ Rnthmyr *Ro-tuK *Roab *Tai'ya Rocca *Rockchewer *Rodin *Rodjnik *Rodok'k *Yandel Roe *Rogers *Roh'Saren *Γ Salana Rok *Roksur *Φ Rokuss *Rolan *Rolin *Rollo *Romm *Rommus *Romorron *Ronda *Clento Rone *Clento Rone's son *Kestas Rone *Gorm Rons *Tayari Rook *Roovo *Noota Ropal *Milen Rort *Tebien Ros *Herra Ros *Gyl Rosen *Rosh *Rosha *Ross *Rosso *Rossiker *Anitol Rosspar *Φ Rossuk *‡ Alsia Rost *Rostoni *Rotham *Rothwell *Thranc Roulus *Rousaul *Roval *Rove *Rowost *R-R09 *Rubatin *Rudd *Rufar *Hance Rugel *Rugenth *Ellis Ruger *Rukil † *Rusa *Fideltin Rusk *Fideltin Rusk's father *Fideltin Rusk's mother *Rutau *Θ Ruugar *Φ Norva Ruun *Ruur Night Herald *Ruus *Ryamn *Γ Rycer *Ryen *Ryleah *Rylon *Ryn *Ryso *Sam Ryus *Ryvus *S-1A0 *S-1D5 *S-4S0 *S-4V5 *S-9B9 *S0-M1 *S1-M0 *S3-E3 *Φ Orik Saal *Sabas Killik Queen *Saben *Saber *Borik Sabha *Sabini *Θ Sabri *Kai Saddek *Sam Saddek *Sadic *Sadic's father *Sadic's mother *Sadoll *Naga Sadow † *Saganu *Θ Sager *Iri-Do Sahn *Saiak *Sairisi *Sajar *Sajin *Sakal *Sakal's girlfriend *Saka'Tsesh *Lorjan Sakku *Gann Sakoal *Gann Sakoal's father *Kelara Sakoal *Φ Sal *Salarr *Salen *Saligon *Hinto Salisburr *Salus-Mok *Θ Sam *Sama-Ro *‡ Bryn Samsin *Samus *Krinat San *Φ Sana-Rae *Terrin Sandafar *Emic Sandor *Sangus *Sanin *‡ Jeremay Sann'tiago *Sanorn *Sanos *Saol-sar *Sapaaga *Saphrro *Sarala *Sarannah *Sarek *Sarell *Guun Han Saresh † *Leontyne Saresh *Sarinte *Nif Sarjun *Sark *Iain Sarkus *Sarmuk *Sarnok *Sarnova *Alis Saro-Bakvalen *Sartius *Sarven *Saryta *Sathel *Sathra-Kan *Sathun *Satik *Sato *Sav *‡ Tareen Sava *Savess *Saviel *Savik *Saylew *Saylew's wife *Ki Sazen *Ki Sazen's Master *Sorin Schaff *Fayem Schall *‡ Dunta Schimbke *Φ Schor *Scorch *SCORPIO *‡ Scott *Scourge † *Scourge's first love *Scov *Scraife *Scratch *Scraaz *Φ Scritchy *SD-0 *SD-9 *Wen Seafire *Rora Seake *Pollard Seario *Sectoso *Security Droid GH-11 *Warren Sedoru *Seferiss *Seffi *Seh-run *Seh-Tizle *Dusso Sek *Alyos Sek-Shele *Blancia Sel *Selah *Selanno *Ava Seldin *Sele *Wildra Selin *Yanu Selke *Sel-Makor *Alya Selray *Selro *Trron Selus *‡ Gula Sem *Balfam Sen *Senaru *Ters Sendon *Senessa *Senks *Sedoya Senn *Senu *Serak *Seran *Serdarn *Darth Serevin *Serik *Sero *Jun Seros *Serrath *Serrod *Serrok *Lerek Serrus *Servant One *Servant Two *Servant Eleven *Sessar *Seta-Le *Veem Set *Sethun *Halidrell Setsyn *Sevik *Goril Sevintran *Sewlor *Garla Seyn *Shaar *Shados *Shadow *Shadow Captain *Shadow Fist Blademaster *Shadow Fist Commander *Shadow Fist Demolitions Expert *Shadow Fist Marksman *Shadow Fist Scorcher *‡ Shaedo *Shafu *Shah'adrom'illithyr *Shai *Shajahm-Do *Shakval *Shalath *Shaleen *Shalora *Shalu *Shamuillan *Bastila Shan † *Satele Shan † *Theron Shan † *Tholver Shan *Shanatka-Lo *Shandar *Trigo Shane *Shaneo *Shange *Shanji-vru *Shar-Da *Shar-Nok *Sharoleigh *Sharpest Eye *Shass *Shassa *Darth Shattra *Shaythin *Sheed *Shehn *Shekra *Shelen-Ta *Shellaster (archaeologist) *Shellaster (major) *Shenar *Shenax *Shendan *Sheron *Sherris *Sherro *Shian *Shiden *Shinos *Rosk Shiran *Θ Caffi Shish *Shivanek *Shivaz *Shodarra *Shohn-Lowt *Shommox *Shon (Sith) *Shon (soldier) *Shonbla *Shorzen *Shot Caller *Shoya *Shrine attendant *Shrokti *Θ Shroud SF-13 *Θ Viril Shu *Θ Viril Shu's daughter *Shura *Shurg *Shuuru *Shuuru's bodyguard *Corian Shye *Shyrack *Sidrona † *Silas *Rohu Silgo *Silnas-Dem *Darth Silthar *Silvarte *Simlo *Simmons *Sin'Dar *Paran Sin *Singe *sinistern3580 *Darth Sion † *Sirianna *Siriki *Sirinek *Σ Pargon Sisto *Sith Entity *Sitost *Siturn *Bay-Yon Siu *Siv-Fi *S-K6 *Skadge *Skar *Skarok-Nur *Skarsk *Lem Skarta *Skatheris *Skavak *Ba'teil Skaveez *Skaysh *Skeedo *Skeesk *Valorn Skez *Skolin *Darth Skotia *Skull Eater *Skull Shatter *Ari Skyff *Trix Skylan *Skylast *Slaar *Slarin *Slatblath *Sleeping Doom *Φ Alianna Slen *Φ Tayvor Slen *Slestack *Slinte *Sliver *Slone *Sludge Kintan *Kanjon Slyke *Kanjon Slyke's brother *Arleyk Smaugan *Θ Ajen Smuckles *Smythe (Sith) *Smythe (soldier) *Soa *Θ Diu Sofla *Soganti *Karric Soik *Dakar Sol *Abiss Sol'oras *Sola *Solania *Solash *Soleks *Solence *Solentz *‡ Soler *Soliss *‡ Solomon *Solrak *‡ Solusar *Brant Sonn *Sonn-Vi *Grik Sonosan *Gil Sontain *Sonter *Baleeq Soobo *Hedarr Soongh *Soprin *Sorchka *Sorin *Sor-Nak *Sorno *Sorolis *Sorrel *Φ Towen Sor *Agan Sort *Θ Sorven *Sosa *Dae'o Soset *Souske *Darth Soverus *Sovran *Soylon *Spanios *Akaavi Spar *Akaavi Spar's father *Akaavi Spar's mother *Sparis *Specimen 4 *Specimen 21 *Specimen 25 *Specimen 46 *Specimen Gamma 19 *‡ Specter-12 *Spindrall *Squarg *Squint *‡ SR-78 Bulwark Defense Droid *Sraja *Ssalash *Ssevrek *ST-97 *Ivan Stahl *Rylan Stallos *Corbro Stanch *Stands Tall *‡ Stangg *Stansun *Stanwu *Star-Killer *Starforth *Stark *Starsh *Starsnow (Jedi) *Starsnow (Senator) *Starweird Queen *Kaiya Stas *Elia Stassi *Γ Station Guardian One *Θ Station Guardian Two *Σ Clem Stato *Σ Felusia Stato *Σ Meridat Stato *Σ Nelva Stato *Stavas *Θ Steel-Eye *Stel *Tennah Steph *‡ Sterrin *Stevus *Stivastin *Jax Stog *Nari Strade *Θ Straden *Vorlo Stragen *Straken *Strayen *Slam Streever *Daegin Strell *Strellis *Striker *Striker One *Striking Staff *Strilth *Strix *Θ Stroh *Strom *Stron *Dao Stryver † *Corgan Sturm *Styrak *Subject 13 *Konya Suladi *Sulan (Human) *Sulan (Nautolan) *Sulan's Padawan *Sulkhaz *Darbin Sull *Sulle *Jeraa Sulyan *Sumalee *Sumari *Tarkos Sund *Sundar *‡ Sunder *‡ Qynem Lij Sunnar *Andur Sunrider † *Nomi Sunrider † *Vima Sunrider † *Supreme Warmaster *Surab *Sogan Sur *Surall *Suri *Suria *Surik *Meetra Surik † *Surrel *Surro *Sushna *Var Suthra *Din Suub *Θ Suutrar *Suvaar *Suva-Rak *Suvar-Ton *Suwan'zi *‡ Suz-Anz *Suzoku *SV-3 Eradicator *Lek Svaal *Swamo *Swendo *Gorn Sweevas *Gorn Sweevas's master *Switts *Peyton Swole *Sy *Verre Sydia *Verre Sydia's husband *‡ Syla *Sylas *Sylvar † *Kinto Symms *Symo *Darth Synar *Darth Synn *Synnoran *Synnoran (Lord) *Synoda *Synon *Syreena *Syrin *‡ Szajin *T-12N *T-5RZ Onslaught Droid *T3-G2 *‡ T4-M7 *T4-U5 *T5-BD *T6-44 *‡ T6-D4 *T6-B9 *T6H-5R *T7-O1 † *T8-C3 *T9-B2 *T9-M6 *T9-N9 *T8X-4 *T'len *T'rubba *T'uu *Ta *TA-350 *Nak Ta *Kaeden Ta'kor *Ta'rahg *‡ Dori Taa *Tabber *Tabo *Enna Tabord *‡ Tabrex *Tactical Command Officer *Kaz Tagan *Tager'na *Vash Taggen *‡ Tagriss *Tahm *Tahoota *Ooren Tai *Taia *Taigo *Tainor *Tainya *Taith *Takan *‡ Rixar Takan *Takit *Taklan *Takobanulu-K *Takor *Φ Melita Tal *Tal (agent) *Tal (Taris) *Tal-Na *Talan-De *Tala-Reh *Tala-Reh's husband *Talash *Pak Taldine *Semphi Talen *Talgo *Θ Engdo Taliav *Vadria Tallion *Tallo *Talor *Eryn Talosa *Beke Talrott *Talsa-ko *Talus *Daven Tam *Koru Tama *Tamin *Arick Tamso *Pol Tamso *Arn Tan Yolar *Tan'dorvin *Korol Tander *Tane *Φ Tanek *Tanido *Tanij *Tanik *Tanith *‡ Ovarik Tann *Tannac *Tannrel *Ye Tantari *Tanzu *Tao *Ranna Tao'Ven *Tapani prince-regent *Laria Taphoni *‡ Kaylah Taprish *‡ Kaylah Taprish's uncle *Tarandon *Two-Eyes Taravak *Tarev *Targen *Targis *Tarinn *Tark *Parkanas Tark *‡ Tarklan *Tarkom *Tarkunis *Tarkus *Ellis Tarn *Varek Tarn *Tarnahok *Tarnis *Taro *Sorna Taros *Pammel Tarqus *Tarrick *Tarsten *Sonng Tarvo *Sora Tas *Tasan-Ge *Tasandra *Shayl Tasao *Tash *Semeder Tash *Tasser *Tas-Zvel *Melos Tataren *Tatham *Tatrog *Taunt *Brall Tavar *Tavon *Junia Tavrak *Harron Tavus † *Taylak *Khun Tazith *TC-93 *T-CR8 *Teak *Tebar *Teeana *Teeg *Teek *Teeno *‡ Teekwo *‡ Tefani *Tal Teff *Teff'ith † *Tegan *Teintonja *Ashwyn Tejera *Tekkag *Tek'lor *Telk *Telleon *Telo *Telsin-Fal *Temereth *Raina Temple *Raina Temple's mother *Tenabli *Tenbrai *Tenn *Shai Tenna *Shai Tenna's father *Tephan *Tera-Su *Θ Teraah *Cedonia Teraan *Lenn Teraan *Lord Teral *Alek Teral *Fasha Teral-Organa *Teranos *‡ Tergos *Terik *Terrab (Diplomatic Service) *Terrab (researcher) *Terrant *Malcom Terrax *Thalo Terrix *Φ Tersu *Tesche *Tesuna *Teta † *Tetsu *‡ Kai Teyun *Tha'ross *Thaban *Thadd *Thadus *Krel Thak *‡ Semako Thalien *Thaln'k *Thanar *Darth Thanaton † *Φ Criax Thane *Tharsis *Θ Calman Thatch *Thaval *Φ The Exalted *The Fear *The Flame *The General *The Mountain *The One † *‡ The Shroud *The Prince *The Rip *The Thing from the Stars *Φ Thea *Orten Theb *Thelanthra *Tyler Thello *Thendra *Yoganerr Thenoth *Theraguin *Theress *Γ Therj'io'nuruodo *Thermodraft *Therod-Ton *Thessag *Emma Thex *Φ Thexan *Θ Djeon Thilloch *Thint *Thispy *Thoma *Thoma's Master *Thon † *Thorn Maw *Beryl Thorne *Thorpe *Thorpell *Thorus *Andreaus Thos *Thothash *Thraijon *Thrain *Magremme Thrakus *Kavo Thran *Threco *Three Eyes *Threnoldt *Θ Sano Thrica *Vanush Thriin *Thron *Thugo *Altana Thul *Bevek Thul *Daria Thul *Deral Thul *Elana Thul *Gevin Thul *Horis Thul *Jharkus Thul *Jorad Sindarus Thul *Keldas Thul *Kendoh Thul *Markus Andarius Thul *Paulus Thul *Rehmar Thul *Serjay Thul *Stanel Andaren Thul *Taros Thul *Tenantius Thul *Valyn Thul *Vanein Thul *Varus Thul *Yudin Thul *Thurson *Haune Tiar *Θ Tibor *Tibris *Tielon *‡ Tiero *Tiethiagg † *Ta Tigal *Till'in *Somminick Timmns *Tindalo *Tingo *Tinray *Φ Senya Tirall *Tiran † *Tiru *‡ TITAN 6 *Titch *Tivlik *Tivva *Tivva's father *Vaarko Tiyai † *Jordel Tlan *Tteek Tlek *Tlels *TM-09 *TM-82 *‡ Erina To'nos *‡ Toborro *‡ Toborro's Glittering Fury *Corin Tok *Vandar Tokare † *Tolec-Da *Raggo Tolin *Tollopher *Tolto *Garrett Tomarus *Tomin-brel *Tommik *Tomms *Θ Tomota *Tong *Tonn *Toobu *Tookreek *Jreely Toomb *Φ Tora *Φ Jin Torasu *Φ Torg *Torgan *Bareesh Fenn'ak Torill *Torim *Torimo *Torin *Korl Torin *Torius *Harmon Torvix *Torken *Torku *Darth Tormen *Torog *Torphus *Θ Torque *Torrun *Torsin *Shenecha Tortai *Torve *Joal Torviss *Θ Mak Torvu *Torwald *Tos *Tosh *Toth *Toth'lazhen *Tott *Tovane *Θ Xarovit Tovar *Towe *Toybox *Ghe'ssa Tra'biss *Trabier *Trace (Deadeyes) *Trace (Imperial) *Trace (SIS) *Tracer *Zakala Trad *Tradik *Trage *Omana Tragg *Trahg *Trailik *Trakri *Oric Traless † *Len Trana *Ression Trana *Vaz Traniff *Φ Adan Tranik *Transgenic Sample Eleven *Transgenic Sample Seven *Marcus Trant † *Trason *Travik *Travin *Travis *Darth Traya † *Φ Hemdil Tre *Trechane *Trecht *Treeg *Treek *Treemo *Tregg *Rana Mas Trehalt † *Permon Trel *Trell *Trelli *Trelli's youngest son *Trelli's youngest son's wife *Θ Matta Tremayne *Tremel *Tremont *Treshoda *Trey-yen *Trezin *Triam *Triank *Trick *Trig *Trikat'k *Tanye Trila *Trilag *Trill *Φ Xon Trillus *Tre Trimbal *Tripton *Tritan *Jonos Triv *Trix-Tala *Trizz'mal *‡ Nadrin Tro *Trok *Troughlyn *Lem Trudo *Sord Trunnel *Jewal Trylo *Trymbo *Tsalesh *Tsar'alla *Cahel Tse *Tsel'rbah *Tsheyk *Θ Tso *Tsuusha *‡ Tu'chuk *Tudos *Tull *Tulsar *TuMarr *Tumul *Tunjas *Tunms *Languss Tuno *Turbis *Turnell *Naal Turro *Tweeta *Twintan *Twist *Two-Moon *TY-KO *Ty *Θ Ty'oper *Tygest *Cin Tykan *Φ Lesin Tyn *Tynes *Tyrak *Tyrak's aunt *Tyrak's grandfather *Tyrak's father *Tyrak's mother *Tyrans *The Tyrant *Tyreese *Iannos Tyrek *Tyria *Tyrka *Tyrodall *[[Tyrus (Esseles)|Tyrus (Esseles)]] *Tyrus (major) *Tyrus (Sobrik) *Tytonus *Tyuth *Φ Lan Tyvan *‡ Tyvar *TZ-27 annihilator droid *Uchang *Θ Udanara *Ugmir *Ukabi *Ukadan *Ukunuku Night Herald *Bouris Ulgo *Ulgo Siegebreaker *Trask Ulgo † *Vessex Ulgo *Ulios *Ulla *Ulldin *Ullesin *Ullisric *Deera Ulyette *Umbriss *Umu'ro *Traga un-Vhol *Unar *Undaara *Undro *Gradak Ungan *Ungo *Unkorsa *‡ Settar Upredas *‡ Uptin *Kel'eth Ur *Θ Woir Ur'naght *Urbax *Jeelta Urdosh *Urduun *Urgrec *Urinth *Veshikk Urk *Urrisov *Ssusk Uru *Φ Ak'ghal Usar *Ushallaj *Θ Ushanna *Usma *Usma's Padawan *Usser *Usuthas *Uthril *V-828 Clearcutter *V-N6 Exterminator Droid *Seibahn Vabakson *Vachir *Vacuus *Vadlerio *Vadus *Vael *Σ Doshcra Vael *Vago *Wole Vahn *Odile Vaiken † *Vajar *Vakar *Khem Val *Malievo Valaine *Valara *Valda *Valen-Da *Valhoun *Valis *Hekton Valkaz *Valkorion † *Valland *Valland's superior *Vallis *Valn *Valon *Valoy *Odis P. Valyn *Leisha Vamden *Vames *Vamo-Yeigh *Vana-Xo *Φ Vanat *Vandal *Vander *Vandorn *Gorman Vandrayk † *Vandreen *Vanel *Vaner *Vang *Vanithrast *‡ Vann *Vannim *Vannis *Φ Jom Vanten *Vanth *‡ Vanukar *Mission Vao † *Var'soonta *Vara *Sol Vara *Vara-Sol *Varacen *Mavrix Varad *Vardax *Varek *Varen *Reena Vari *Varian *Danison Varik *Vari'kalwes *Varl *Varless *Varmett *Var-Nok *Θ Varn *Varos *Surik Varr *Varram *Varro *‡ Varrow *‡ Tegan Varss *Isbet Varta *Milosh Varta *‡ Varus *Voth Vassakka *Vassanar *Vassek *Vastil *Aris Vauranelle *Reneget Vause *Φ Darth Vax *Karrus Vayl *Φ Vaylin *Vealo *Nah Vee *Veedo *‡ Veedrig *Veek *Veemo *Veet *Σ Maia Vefri *Veggan *Θ Veijel *Veil One *Veil Two *Veil Three *Veir *Vekarr *Vekker *Vel *‡ Grinte Vel Aath *Velan-Raz *Velash *Veld *Φ Zoran Velfahsa *Velloo *Velmin *Velnine *Φ Dru Velton *Kelnu Velus *Mark Vempor *Vemrin *Σ Eraski Ven *Σ Sarissa Ven *Venar *‡ Vendelik *Nil Venerous *‡ Akriss Veng *Darth Vengean *Vengeful One *Vengo *Venich *Raddus Venn *Veor *Vepon-Du *Vepp *Destris Veran *Verandala *Vereeto *Vergost *Vericks *Sej Verlin *Vermilion *Vernan *Vernon *Verr *Lalya Verron *Geor Vers *Abasi Vesco *Durik Vesh *Thana Vesh *Thana Vesh's father *Thana Vesh's mother *Veshta *Jeral Vesk *Vetro *Vette *Darth Vexus *Vexx *Φ Pashna Veyaad *Nohn Veyaiko † *Θ Jerwo Vhob *Viatar *Darth Victun *Vigilant *Viic *Viidu *Tanno Vik *Φ Tanno Vik's mother *Vikto *Darth Viktus *Vikurs *Vilos *Darth Vilus *Vince *Vincine *Vindican † *Vindir *Vineau *Vinny *Vinson *Vipp *Viqui *Φ Darian Vir *Viray *Virena *Virk *Virne *Virus *Vise *Hylo Visz † *Vitley *Vix *Maiya Vix *Maro Vizhen *Gen Vizla *Θ Shae Vizla † *Vocatara † *Θ Vodd *Eton Vok *Voka-Su *Vokk *Tradu Vola *Volan *Volere *Volik *Voloren *Volos *Volryder *Vomba *Korace Vondar *Keran Vondi *Vonn *Vonogarusa-K *Zenna Vont *Voolattar *Taren Vor *Vora *Voralla *Vorel *Vorgan *Vorgath *Vorgrim *‡ Vorjok *Vorne *Vorr (Corellian) *Vorr (Imperial) *Φ Koth Vortena *Vortine *Vorzoth *Voshpar *Eriz Vossan *Darth Vowrawn † *Vox *Astar Vox *Sadus Vraal *Vrain *Vray *Hannak Vrish *VT-N9 *Vujaar *Kadon Vul *Vye *Vynock Leader *Vynock Six *Vyru *VZ-19 *Waarin *Θ Mogg Wacho *Wagesto *Θ Korrick Wain *Walinor *Wallax *Wallner *Cyman Walz *Wan *Wappel-Na *Oren Ward *Beht Wardo *‡ Warhound *Waric *Warr'an *Watcher One *Watcher Two *Watcher Three (Cold War) *Watcher Three (Galactic War) *Watcher Six *Watcher Seven *Watcher Eight *Watcher Nine *Watcher X *Ingor Watt *Θ Jem Waulse *Waxx *Weapon Master *Jimme Weasle *Webb *Maven Wedder *Skoo Weebe *Weeznod *Weggland *Wei'val the Elder *Wei'val the Lesser *Kahrin Wek *Wel-Nolan *Welkins *Weller *Derrin Weller *Wellin *Dryzen Wellis *Deravon Wells *Sallius Wen *Φ Kam Wendan *Wendin *Wenom *Veeg Werdro *Σ Utnesi Wesk *Wesner *Ethen Wessiri *Wesska *Westro *Wettle *Wexell *Tove Weylan *Weylin-Po *Wheel *The Wheezer *Bela Whinn *Whisper (Cathar) *Whisper (slicer) *Whist *Whitat *Engo Whitt *Whuddle *‡ Wi'looa *Wicke *Wicke's father *Θ Charoal Wieloag *Malos Wil *Wilem *Sylas Wilkes *Wilkin *Willem *Curt Willham *Dak Williks *Gregor Willsaam *Jaesa Willsaam *Parvin Willsaam *Winborn *Windredd *Wintag *Jaysa Wise *Witri *Meeb Wix *Wixx *Arkis Wode *Γ Oro Wogawa *The Wolf *Wollok *Wolroff *Womprat *Aichiya Wonn *Freher Wonn *Wordro *World Razer *Wratchen *Wrenas *Weng Wrightsyn *Writhing Horror *Farrat Wrool *Wydr *Wyellett *Wyjus-Miin *Wylenn *Datto Wys *Wytho *Erris Wyum *X-124D *X-361D *X-37 Oppressor Droid *X-662J *X-R37T *X1-02 *X1-09 *X2-X0 *X39-R32 *Xa *Φ Xaban *Σ Toreshi Xach *Σ Sendesh Xaq *Xamar † *Xan *Xanar *Xander *Xandral *Xandyk *Xanta *Xarion *Xarval *Xeleste *Xendor † *Xenoanalyst II *Xenteel *Xerender *Xesh Squad Commander *Xev *Xim † *Xim'tahal *Xivhkalrainik *Xivhkalrainik's father *Xivhkalrainik's great-great grandfather *XN-D1 *Xo'ru *Σ Xoc'dal *Xorem *XoXaan † *XT-9T *Xuss *Anev Xydes *Yael *Yago *Yagorn *Θ Speran Yagvon *Yajak *Da-Shek Yalaa *Keresha Yald *Ubed Yalla *Yallenkeljo *Yalt *Yalt (female) *Yana-Ton *Yan-De *Sammel Yane *Jorem Yange *Jorem Yange's wife *Vyord Yanol *Yanus *Yashia *Yashu-Vo *Yaspers *Yavorus *Ybann † *YD-33 *Hoda Yebb *Yeddu *Yeddu's brother *Yed'ore'shenai *Kon Yel *Hawek Yellip *Yelto *Yelzrin *Yelzrin's father *Yelzrin's mother *Yenoa *Yerk *Mayin Yerol *Yestan *Yezo *Yils *Yindo *Yirul *Yjal *Yllen *Waleutto Yobariok *Waleutto Yobariok's protocol droid *Yollo *Σ Yolten *Guutroh Yon *Yonlach *Methias Yoran *Yoren *Nurls Yorksin *Yreel *Melmo Ythany *Yudrass *Yul-Li *‡ Silas Yun'weah *Yunaali *Yung *Yuprel *Merile Yurrion *Yurrita *Yussa *Yuun *‡ Z *Z0-B5 *‡ Z1-3C *Γ Z2-B3 *Zaalbar † *Φ Zaamsk *Zabra *Jol Zackin *Zahn *Kaemon Zahor *Zak *Gormak Zak *Zakthok *Zalaren *Zalia *Ven Zallow † *Alvon Zamar *‡ ZAN-3L0 *Zane (SIS) *Zane (Sith) *Zanler *Zannlyn *Tret Zanway *Zaoron *Kirana Zar *Zardres *Vaverone Zare *Zareen *Spirakris Zarem *Spirakris Zarem's father *Spirakris Zarem's mother *Zarik *Marco Zarik *Zarius *Zarkos *Zarlov *Zaron *Φ Yoran Zarr *Zarran *Bo Zarran *‡ Cash Zarrin *Zarus *Darth Zash *Zaun *Zavery *Zavrasha *Ashara Zavros *Asher Zavros *Kalatosh Zavros *Rolend Zavros *Yanila Zavros *Θ Edrinu Zaya *Matteus Zaym *‡ Zeak *Dar Zebbin *Zebulun *Phykkir Zee *Zeeba *Zeer *Zeevar *Zeevon *Ephran Zell *Kellian Zell *Zem *Φ ZEM-19ST *Φ ZEM-24NF *Φ ZEM-63IG *Φ ZEM-88EH *Zender *Zenith *Zenjo *Φ Zentilo *Zenzo *Φ Shelkry Zepwim *Zerdran *Teha Zero *Zero *Zeshatt *Zess *Zetha *Zeven *Φ ZG-841F *Zharen *Uli Zhensi *Zhi-Ton *Zhin *Ngani Zho † *Darth Zhorrid *Zi'am *Grom Zian *Treezl Zillyons *Zilok'k *Danla Zin *Ruso Zin *Zinny *Zir-Daggoth *Zirchros *Ojciec Zirchros *Θ Ziril *Zixx *Φ ZK-094R *Φ ZK-163M *Φ ZK-294A *Φ ZK-517P *Φ ZK-723S *Sama Zo *Vin'chen Zo *Zobara *Zokar *Φ Zon *Zonju V chieftain *Do Zonn *Zooki *Zora *Evan Zorn *Zov *Zrak *Zraska *Φ Yona Zu *Zua *Θ Zunor *Grada Zusi *Φ ZX-199 *Θ Kai Zykken *Zylixx *Zylvarstar *Kapp Zyman *Zyn *Zyyskel Kategoria:Seria The Old Republic Kategoria:Gry BioWare Kategoria:Gry LucasArts Kategoria:Artykuły z nowościami Kategoria:Gry z 2011 roku Kategoria:Gry z serii The Old Republic Kategoria:Gry komputerowe